


The Way Things Change Between Us

by Thatsrightmyhype



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crash Landing, Desert Island, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Island Living, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Strip Tease, Survival, Synchronised Dick Riding, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, castaways au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsrightmyhype/pseuds/Thatsrightmyhype
Summary: After their plane crashes on the way back from the first race of the season, Carlos, Lando, Daniel and Charles feel incredibly lucky to have survived. However, as the tension between them mounts, it manifests itself in ways they never would have expected.Includes Charles giving Lando a striptease, Carlos acting like a mother hen and Daniel getting naked at every opportunity for no good reason.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Carlos Sainz Jr, Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 91
Kudos: 254





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> As it's the last race of the 2019 season today, I wanted to give everyone something ridiculous to enjoy over the Winter break so here's my 29,000+ self-indulgent desert island AU that I started purely so I could write a Carlos/Lando/Charles/Daniel foursome. I don't really know anything about planes or first aid but that didn't stop me from including it in this story so please take it as the crack piece of fiction it is hahaha. Enjoy!

All that Carlos could assert from his situation was that everything hurt. Every single bone in his body felt as if it had been tossed around, dropped from height and then run over by a truck before being thrown once more for good measure. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to open them, sticky with something that he realised was blood once he opened them and everything seemed to be tinted red. As soon as he had blinked the redness away, he remembered where he was and it made sense as to why he felt like he had been through the works.

Lando, Daniel, Charles and himself had been on a private jet back to Monaco after the Australian GP, the first race of the 2020 season. Dan had invited Lando and (by extension) Carlos to spend some time with him before the next race, not having seen much of either driver over the Winter break and obviously in need of a good laugh. Charles was also travelling back with them due to the fact that him and Dan seemed attached at the hip lately and he may as well, Monaco being his home.

They were about halfway there, flying across an expanse of ocean when suddenly, the oxygen masks had fallen from the ceiling and the pilot’s steady but concerned voice could be heard over the jet’s comms, telling them that they were entering into a bubble of turbulence. Before long, they were descending and that must’ve been the last thing Carlos had thought before he had passed out.

Looking around now, he realised that they must have crashed onto land, what with the lack of water flooding the body of the plane and lack of wobbling there would be if waves were rocking the plane. As with any crash he’d been involved in, he closed his eyes and mentally checked every one of his limbs for an actual break or any serious damage. As he’d established before, every single part of his body hurt but nothing that rest and maybe a few paracetamol wouldn’t cure. Opening his eyes once again, he undid his seatbelt and stood up on legs shaking with adrenaline. He went right first to where he knew Lando had been sitting and found his teammate still passed out, right arm bent at an awkward angle and breathing sounding laboured. He knelt beside him, gently squeezing his shoulder and was glad to see the other man’s eyelashes flutter, a sign he was trying to reach consciousness.

“Lando,’ Carlos whispered softly, ‘Wake up.”

Lando shifted slightly and groaned in pain, first lifting his right arm to rub at his ribs before actively yelling as he moved it.

“Hey, hey, don’t move too much,’ Carlos said soothingly, his concern for Lando fuelling his sudden and urgent burst of energy, ‘Stay here, I’ll find a way off this plane.”

“M’kay,’ Lando said weakly, lolling his head to one side as he whimpered at the pain in his body.

“Carlos?’ Came Dan’s voice from a few metres away and he whirled around, seeing the Renault driver with Charles’ arm slung over his shoulder and knees buckled as if he were a puppet, ‘Thank God you’re awake. I found a way out, just follow me.”

Carlos nodded, managing to carefully pull Lando to his feet, wincing at every pained sound he made as he was moved from the seat. His knees fully gave way as he made to stand up and Carlos instead lifted them into a bridal carry. Lando had begun crying now, silent tears running over his cheeks as he bit his lip to try and hide exactly how much pain he was in. Daniel had opened one of the emergency exits and the bright light from outside temporarily blinded Carlos as he followed him outside.

He was very surprised to feel sand underneath his feet, hence why he stumbled several times as they moved away from the wreckage of the plane. Daniel stopped a good ten metres away and carefully lowered Charles to ground, cupping his face between his hands and looking into his unfocused eyes, checking for any sign of a concussion. Charles smiled at him sleepily, obviously not in the right mind to process the exact situation they had found themselves in.

Carlos focused his attention on lowering Lando to the ground as carefully as he could but he still inhaled sharply at the cry he let out when he moved his body to the floor.

“Hey Lando,’ he said softly, running a hand through his unruly curls only to move his hand away and find it tinted with red, ‘Can…Can you tell me exactly what hurts?”

“My-my arm,’ he said slowly, eyes squeezed shut and breathing harshly through his nose, ‘And my r-ribs.”

Carlos nodded, carefully pulling up the hoodie and t-shirt he’d been wearing to inspect his ribcage. He couldn’t quite discern anything just by looking but he knew it was bad by the way Lando’s breath stuttered.

“Daniel?’ He called, feeling the panic rising in his voice, ‘Do you know much about dealing with broken bones?”

Daniel made his way over immediately, feet slipping in the sand before he knelt down next to Lando’s body and watched him breath for a few moments.

“You go and sit with Charles, I'm worried he may have a concussion. I’ll have a look at this,’ he said quietly and Carlos nodded, not really wanting to leave Lando’s side but knowing he was probably better in Daniel’s care than with his own first aid knowledge, especially when the worry coursing through his veins was making him feel so frantic.

He walked over to Charles who was still sat up but just staring with dead eyes at the sand in front of him, picking up a handful of it before letting it fall between his fingers. Carlos took a seat next to the man, rubbing a hand across his back in a way that he hoped the other man would find comforting. He tried to distract himself from worrying about Lando by finally taking a good look at their surroundings.

In literally any other situation, Carlos would have been happy to be somewhere as beautiful as this; it seemed they had landed right by the coast, the crystal clear sea stretching in front of them for an eternity, almost pure white sand beneath their feet and then behind them, a lush-looking tropical forest. The only thing spoiling their view was the smoking wreckage of the plane. Looking at the front of it, crushed and buried almost fully in the sand, Carlos could only assume that their pilot was dead. He shivered thinking about how lucky they were that they had survived; he’s not sure how many people had managed to get out of crashes like this one alive.

Charles leaned against his shoulder, closing his eyes and Carlos wrapped his hand around his back, inhaling the slightly salty air deeply and trying to clear his head. His attention was drawn back to Lando when he let out a loud cry, getting ready to run over and pull Daniel away from him even though he knew he was only trying to help.

Daniel was talking to him soothingly, running a hand through his hair carefully as he moved him around slightly, still assessing the damage and although it seemed he was doing his best to remain calm, Carlos could see the stressed line of his brow.

“Will he be okay?’ Charles asked, worry lacing his tone and Carlos looked down to see him watching the other two, brows furrowed.

“Yeah,’ Carlos said, feeling protective over Charles for a second and the almost child-like way he’d asked that question, ‘He’s going to be just fine, we’ll just have to let him rest.”

Charles nodded thoughtfully before returning to just staring blankly out at the sea. Carlos did the same as he waited to hear Daniel’s assessment.

Eventually, Daniel made his way over to them, face looking tired and devoid of any of his usual humour but the grave look he’d had before had faded.

“Bruised ribs, potentially fractured radius and a small knock to the head but other than that, he’ll be okay,’ he said and although it wasn’t exactly what Carlos had wanted to hear (that he was totally fine and everything was going to be good) it wasn’t the worst news, ‘I can’t fully tell how bad the damage is without actual equipment but we’ll need to find somewhere more comfortable to rest.”

“So he’ll be alright?’ Charles asked softly and Daniel’s eyes flicked subtly to where Carlos’ arm was still wrapped around Charles’ shoulder.

It was only a small look but Carlos noticed and filed that information away for a time when he wasn’t so concerned about what the hell they were going to do about this entire situation.

“He’ll be fine Charles,’ Daniel said softly, bending down to be eye level with the other driver and running a hand through his hair softly, ‘How are you feeling?”

“Okay,’ he replied slowly, mouth moving slowly as if he was testing the words out in his mouth, ‘What are we going to do now?”

“Well, if you think you’ll be alright, Carlos and I can go and check out where we’ve landed,’ Daniel said, making eye contact with him while Carlos gave him a small nod, ‘You just have to keep Lando company, alright?”

Charles nodded seriously and Carlos would’ve found it really cute if he wasn’t so concerned about how out-of-character the other driver was acting.

“Great,’ Daniel said, smiling at Charles who gave him a shy smile back, ‘Do you need help to get up?”

Carlos removed his arm from where it had been perched across Charles’ shoulders as he also made to stand, legs aching in protest. Charles held out his hands and Daniel took them, pulling the man to his feet, catching him around his waist when he wavered slightly. They made their way over to Lando who was lying flat on the sand, eyes still looking moist but no longer streaming with tears. His chest rose and fell slightly more evenly although there was still a slight stutter to it.  
Daniel helped lower Charles down to sit next to Lando and Carlos smiled at the affectionate look between the two once he was sat down.

“Carlos and I are going to take a look around,’ Daniel said to both the younger drivers and they nodded in response, ‘Just…stay here and if you need us, shout. We won’t go too far.”

“Okay,’ Lando said, smiling a little at Carlos before they walked away.

They made it to the wreckage of the plane, just out of sight of the two younger men before Carlos fell to his knees, stomach twisting in anxiety.

“What the fuck,’ he whispered to himself, holding his head in his hands.

He heard Daniel laugh hollowly before he took a seat on the ground next to him.

“I fucking hear you brother,’ He said, lying flat on his back on the sand, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, ‘What an absolute nightmare.”

“An understatement, I think,’ Carlos said and Daniel huffed in twisted amusement.

“Agreed,’ He said and the two of them sat in silence for five minutes, trying to process everything that had happened.

“Thank you for looking after Lando,’ Carlos said, sitting up and looking out to the sea once again, ‘I froze and you managed to keep it together so thank you.”

“I feel like the adrenaline took over,’ Daniel said shakily, ‘Like, I’m the oldest here y’know? I needed to take control. Good thing we’re so used to high pressure situations eh?”

Carlos huffed, shaking his head and turned to look fully at the other driver. Despite the shaky smile on Daniel’s face, his eyebrows were still creased with worry and he felt the need to comfort him. Of course Daniel was the oldest but Carlos shouldn’t have left all the work to him; he should’ve been able to do better. He put a hand on the other driver’s shoulder and squeezed. Daniel looked at him with appreciation and placed his hand over the top, patting the top of it in thanks.

They sat there for another few minutes, waiting for the adrenaline in their veins to fade slightly before Dan clapped Carlos on the back.

“Let’s see what we’ve got left on the jet,’ he said, standing up and stretching.

“The pilot?’ Carlos asked cautiously and Daniel sighed heavily.

“I checked,’ Daniel said with a clipped tone and Carlos took the hint.

The two men walked to the door where they had exited the plane, finding it still open and cautiously stepped inside. They scavenged the plane, finding all their hand luggage, a few blankets and some snack packets of food and drink. Carlos found his phone, turning it on and cursing when there was no signal whatsoever.

“Mine’s the same,’ Daniel said as he looked over Carlos’ shoulder at the now cracked screen, ‘Guess this isn’t a particularly popular tourist destination.”

Carlos snorted despite the rising panic in the pit of his stomach. He figured that the pilot must have called for help before the plane went down but despite travelling in private jets a few times, he had no idea what the actual protocol was.

“Hey, Carlos,’ Daniel said, putting a hand on the small of Carlos’ back and it was only then that he realised how fast his breathing was, ‘It’ll be okay, alright? As soon as they see that the plane didn’t land where it was supposed to, someone’ll be looking for us, right? Combined we’re all probably worth, like, millions of dollars so there’s no need to worry. Someone is going to come and find us, I promise.”

Carlos nodded but still felt the need to take a seat and just calm down. Daniel took the seat next to him and just rubbed his back soothingly until Carlos felt his breathing returning to normal. He sat back in the chair with his eyes closed, trapping Daniel’s hand but it was nice to still feel that comforting warmth. With one final deep breath, he leant opened his eyes, looking at Daniel and smiling.

“Let’s get back to the others,’ he said calmly, ‘Unless you feel the need to also have a meltdown?”  
Daniel actually laughed at that and Carlos thought about how weird it was that one could still find humour in a situation like this.

“I’ll let you know if I’m close,’ Daniel said with a wink, standing up and pulling Carlos up by his hand, ‘Let’s go.”

They pick up all the supplies they had found, Daniel wrapping the snacks and bottles of fresh water up in a blanket while Carlos hoists the majority of the luggage up onto his shoulders. As they exited the plane, Carlos felt the heat hit him a bit harder than it had before when he’d first left the jet and makes a vague note that the sun is high in the sky now. They struggled across the sand back to where Charles and Lando were sat. They seemed to be chatting casually between themselves, something that Carlos definitely hadn’t expected in this situation.

“Did you find much?’ Lando asked as they approached.

“Some snacks, water, all your luggage,’ Daniel said, gesturing his head at Carlos as he dumped the fairly heavy bags onto the sand.

“Are any of the phones working?’ Lando asked hopefully and Carlos shook his head.

Lando’s face fell and Carlos rubbed at his neck.

“People will be looking for us,’ Daniel said reassuringly and Lando nodded, although he didn’t really look so sure, ‘We just have to ration out what we’ve got and not panic.”

“Should be easy enough with the ridiculous diet I’ve been on,’ Lando said, attempting a bit of humour.

Carlos laughed lightly and Lando smiled at him.

“We should probably move somewhere a bit more shady,’ Daniel said, looking up at the sky and squinting and it’s only then that Carlos really begins to notice the burning sensation of the sun on the back of his neck, ‘Do you think you’re up to just moving closer to those trees Lando?”

Lando visibly winced at the thought but nodded lightly, attempting to sit up.

“Woah, woah,’ Carlos said before he could stop himself, ‘Bruised ribs Cabron, not a good idea right now.”

“Well, how should I get up and move over there?’ Lando asked, clearly already frustrated about his body’s new limitations.

Daniel and Carlos’ eyes meet and within 5 minutes, they’ve managed to manoeuvre Lando onto a blanket and are carefully dragging him across the sand on it. Charles is limping slowly behind and laughing slightly at Lando’s grumpy face as he’s essentially sledding across the beach towards the shade of the trees. It doesn’t escape Carlos’ notice that Daniel’s smiling brightly at Charles’ slightly higher spirits.

They made it to the edge of the trees and rest, Carlos taking off his shirt as it’s sticking to his sweaty skin and stretching, making sure Lando is positioned well out of the sun.

“Better?’ He asked, smiling when Lando nodded, looking away as if he’s trying to see into the forest.

Carlos looked over to Daniel, only to see him sat down against a nearby tree, Charles leaning against his side as the pair both close their eyes.

“Maybe it’s time for an afternoon nap,’ Carlos suggested, laughing heartily at the face Lando pulled.

“I’ve broken some bones, not de-aged fifteen years,’ He protested but Carlos hushed him.

“It’s a stressful situation,’ He said quietly, taking a seat next to his teammate and revelling in the cool shade, ‘It’s normal to be tired. Do you need any water?”

“Yes please,’ Lando said quietly, letting Carlos’ words sink in as he gets up to grab their supplies off of the beach.

He brought back Lando’s bag as well as the make-shift blanket carrier filled with snacks and water bottles, opening one and holding it close to Lando’s mouth. He begrudgingly drunk from it, obviously annoyed at the fact he would struggle doing it himself but too thirsty to refuse. Carlos smiled and took a small drink of it himself, not sure how long they would have to make these bottles last. He stretched out on the sand next to Lando, lifting his arms to rest his head on his hands and getting comfortable.

If he closed his eyes, he could almost picture himself back in Madrid at his parent’s house, lying by the side of the dusty rally track enjoying his summer break. It was such a vivid memory in his mind, he could almost hear the sounds of the car in the distance. They all stayed where they were for a good hour or so, waiting for the shock of the day’s events to pass until they decided what to do next.

Carlos heard a small sniff from Lando next to him and opened his eyes to see his teammate crying lightly, left hand held over his mouth as his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Carlos turned onto his side, gently pulling the hand away and taking it in his own, gently running this thumb across the top and shushing the other man.

“It’s okay,’ he said softly, ‘Where does it hurt Lando?”

“I-it’s not that,’ he whispered, turning to look at Carlos with such vulnerability on his face that Carlos felt his heart physically ache, ‘I’m injured now, even if we do get away I can’t race for at least six weeks and that’s if we’re found soon. I just…I’m trying to stay calm but what the hell! This is just so…so…I can’t even say how unfair this is.”

Carlos listened, feeling every second of Lando’s frustration as if it were his own.

“Hey,’ he said, stopping Lando’s rant and drawing his attention, ‘Let’s focus on one problem at a time, yes? First problem is to rest and heal and preserve your strength. Second problem is getting proper shelter. Third problem is being found. After that’s done, then we worry about everything else. Okay?”

Lando nodded slowly, tears still falling from his eyes and small sniffles still coming from his eyes but he seemed to be calming down a bit more now.

“Alright,’ he said quietly and Carlos smiled, holding on his hand a little tighter.

He went back to lightly dozing in the sun, feeling a little bit of the tension from before leak out of his body.

“Hey, Carlos,’ Daniel called from in front of him and Carlos woke up, startled.

He squinted at Daniel moodily, noticing that he’d also ditched his sweaty top and was also now barefoot, looking every part the proper beach bum.

“We need to make some kind of shelter,’ he said, ‘Feels like it might rain tonight.”

Carlos raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, looking at the bright sun that was still shining above them but Daniel shrugged.

“I’ve got a nose for these things,’ he said, tapping the side of his nose in a secretive manner.

“It’s true,’ said Charles who appeared by his side, seeming a bit more like himself than he had before, ‘Trust him.”

Carlos just shrugged, not wanting to argue over Daniel’s apparent magical nose and stood up, dusting a bit of sand off of himself before turning back to Lando. The other man was still alseep, chest rising and falling and so he decided to leave him to his rest.

“Where do you suggest we set up?’ He asked.

“Well, I’d like to say we could sleep in the plane but…’ He trailed off, sounding a bit unsure, ‘I’m not sure how stable it is and whether it’s still liable to blow up or anything. Plus, the, um, blood and…stuff.”

Carlos knew he was trying to hint at the fact he didn’t feel comfortable sleeping in there with the pilot’s body so close by and nodded understandably; that was fine with him.

“What are our other options then?’ He asked.

“I always used to build dens and stuff when I was a kid,’ Daniel supplied with a smile, ‘We could try and make something using the edge of the forest as a structure then build it up with big sticks and shit.”

“Sounds good to me,’ Carlos replied although Charles looked a little put out.

“I never really did that,’ he said at Carlos’ questioning look.

“Well it’s never too late,’ Daniel said brightly, patting him on the back, ‘You never know, maybe when you have a couple of little nippers of your own they’ll ask daddy if they can build a den and you’ll actually know how.”

“Unlikely,’ Charles snorted and blushed when Daniel looked at him funny.

“Let’s get started,’ Carlos said, clapping his hands together and dispelling the weird tension between the two other men.

Daniel snapped out of it and walked into the woods, trusting that the other two would just follow behind him They did and they began to scavenge for big sticks and sturdy trees to build their shelter around that wasn’t too far from the beach. Charles found a good spot in the end, beaming as Daniel called it perfect. Carlos rolled his eyes. They began to build a basic roof, Daniel ripping up his abandoned t-shirt to secure the main parts of the structure to the trees while Charles continued looking for thick sticks. Carlos helped Daniel, holding up the wood as the other man secured it, hands rough with splinters but also filled with satisfaction as everything began to take shape.

It took them about half an hour to build the basic structure and while Charles and Daniel began to fill in the gaps in the roof with sticks, Carlos went back to see how Lando was doing. He heard Lando before he saw him, the sound of him groaning in pain between gritted teeth uncomfortably familiar from the past few hours. He quickened his pace and found Lando trying to sit up, supporting himself on his left arm while his right hung limply in his lap.

“Woah, Lando, what are you doing?’ Carlos exclaimed, panic filling his being as the younger man let out another loud shout in pain.

Upon seeing Carlos, Lando seemed to relax.

“Oh thank god,’ he breathed, ‘I woke up and you weren’t here and I-I just panicked.”

He slowly lay back down and Carlos took a seat next to him.

“What did you think had happened?’ Carlos asked, pushing Lando’s sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes.

“I didn’t know how long it had been,’ He said, sounding very small as he looked away, ‘I thought you could’ve found a way to get away without me.”

Carlos felt shocked the confession, that Lando believed they’d abandon him so easily.

“Don’t be stupid,’ He said, still running a hand through Lando’s hair, ‘As if I’d ever be able to forget you or leave you behind.”

Lando looked up at him with wide eyes but then smiled softly. Carlos’ heart thudded in his chest, as he had often found it doing when Lando looked at him with such obvious affection. He ruffled Lando’s hair one last time before pulling it back, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“We’re making a proper shelter in the woods,’ he said, ‘Daniel and Charles are just adding to it now. I think it will be good.”

“I bet Daniel’s a proper adventure man,’ Lando said before putting on a terrible Australian accent, ‘In the outback all we did was sleep on the ground, c’mon Charles, try this delicious spider, the legs are extra tasty, don’t be such a pussy Lando, there are scorpions the size of cats living under our sink at home!”

Carlos laughed at the impression.

“Has Daniel ever actually said any of that to you?’ He asked and Lando shrugged.

“No, but I’ve seen lots of TV programs set in Australia, I’m just drawing from all the stereotypes.”

Carlos chuckled again at his teammate’s silliness before a calm silence washed over the pair.

“I’m going to go back and carry on helping with the shelter,’ Carlos said after a few minutes, ‘Will you be alright here?”

“I’d rather be helping,’ Lando said in obvious frustration, ‘But yes, I’ll survive.”

“Good,’ Carlos said, smiling widely before standing up and stretching, ‘I’ll be back soon. Shout if you need anything.”

Lando nodded and Carlos walked back into the woods, not being able to help glancing back one last time.

“How’s it going?’ Carlos asked when Daniel and Charles came into view.

“Well how does it look?’ Daniel asked from where him and Charles were sat on the ground, both sweaty and obviously tired now.

Carlos inspected the pile of sticks attached to the tree, crawling underneath to see how easily they’d all fit underneath. It was actually fairly structurally sound and he could barely see anything through any of the gaps in the sticks but he still felt it could do with some extra protection from the elements.

“I’ll see if I can find any big leaves to cover the roof a bit more,’ he said when he crawled out from underneath.

“Sounds good to me,’ Daniel said, smiling his signature smile at Carlos for the first time since they’d found themselves in this situation, ‘We’ll just catch our breath here.”

Carlos walked away from the pair, checking the ground thoroughly for any large leaves. He found a few as well as a couple of banana trees, mentally noting their location and how many there were in case they ran out of plane snacks. They were a bit too green to pick now but would probably be useful to know they were there later.

There was no sign of life except for a few interesting-looking insects which surprised Carlos; he would’ve thought there’d be something living here but apparently not so. Making his way back to the shelter, he got to work laying the leaves onto it with some thin vines he had also found on his travels, hoping that they would keep the rain out should Dan’s nose be right and rain did in fact fall tonight. After securing the last of the vegetation, he wiped his brow, pleased with his work.

“Looking good,’ Dan said, coming up behind him and patting him on the back, ‘Not bad for a couple of spoilt millionaires.”

Carlos rolled his eyes and slapped Daniel on the back in return.

“Let’s get Lando over here,’ he said, ‘I think he’s probably feeling left out now.”

“Sounds good, let’s drag his arse to our den,’ Daniel said, leading the way back to the beach laughing.

Lando was more than happy to be moving, although it seemed that he liked the concept more than the actual moving itself seeing as he was now being dragged across the uneven forest floor rather than soft sand.

“Remind me to never break any bones ever again,’ he said dramatically once they reached the den and he was shifting uncomfortably on the ground.

“It’s actually a potential fracture,’ Daniel replied matter-of-factly and Lando responded by blowing a raspberry at him.

Charles was laughing heartily at the exchange from where he was sat next to Lando which seemed to make Daniel smile too. The four of them shared a bottle of water between them, trying not to down the whole thing in one go.

Daniel suggested walking over to the beach and laying out some rocks in the shape of HELP, just to really draw attention to them if any planes were flying overhead. Carlos thought he’d maybe seen that in a movie and wasn’t sure if it would actually work but agreed to help anyway and the two of them set about gathering rocks whilst Charles kept Lando company.

The older pair in the group managed to find a decent number of rocks and stones, carefully laying them out and hoping that they’d be seen before making their way back to the camp. Carlos smiled when he saw Charles and Lando talking so animatedly with each other. He liked seeing Lando get on with other people; he was a little awkward and strained when it had come to interacting with people at the beginning of his rookie career and it was great to see him blossom into such a confident and well-liked young man. He felt so proud of how far he’d come.

“What have you two been nattering on about then?’ Daniel asked, ruffling Charles’ hair affectionately when he walked by, taking a seat next to him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,’ Charles muttered.

“Oh, feeling sassy are we?’ Daniel asked, positioning his hands ready to tickle the other man whilst Charles’ cheeks flushed pink.

The pair were giggling together as Daniel started tickling at Charles’ sides while Lando and Carlos shared a look. Lando rolled his eyes and Carlos smiled widely. The next few hours would be interesting for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story! I'll be posting regular updates so please let me know if you enjoyed it or if there's anything else you'd like to see. As always, all of this is completely fictional and please don't distribute anywhere without permission. Thank you again!


	2. Strange Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tensions rise between the castaways, things begin to change in a way that no-one expected but everyone wanted.

As it turned out, it did rain that night. And the next day. And the following day. What had seemed like it could be at least a sunny castaway situation had soured quickly and everyone was soaked through to the bone, sleep-deprived and aching all over.

Carlos and Daniel had attempted to add sides to their structure in the rain but it had meant a bit of deconstructing to make it sit higher in the tree, leading to Lando getting completely soaked while not being able to do anything but lie there as the rain fell on his shivering body.

They had thought that they would be found by now but obviously the terrible weather conditions were keeping those who were looking for them far away. Seemingly endless amounts of rain and not being able to avoid each other’s company had lead to some rising tension within the shelter whilst not being able to do anything to dispel it. Carlos felt as if Daniel was on the verge of exploding, his voice sounding like it was on the edge of turning into a shout every time he was asked a question. It was obvious he was feeling the pressure, what with him telling both the younger drivers that everything would be okay and they’d be found soon when obviously that hadn’t happened yet.

Lando was constantly restless but determined to at least be able to sit up. He had managed to a few times through sheer force of will, spending most of the third day propped up against a tree, breathing steadily through his nose with his eyes closed. His arm was still completely out of commission but that didn’t stop him from forgetting and attempting to use it.

Finally in the early morning of the fourth day, the rain stopped and the sun was shining once again. Daniel had already left the shelter when Carlos woke up, both Charles and Lando still fast asleep next to each other in the middle of the den.

Carlos left in search of his fellow castaway and found him on the beach, toes dipped in the ocean and stretching his arms out, his bare torso on show. Carlos joined him, having abandoned his soaking shoes two days ago when they were too heavy with rainwater to wear. They both stood in silence, looking out at the now serene ocean where for two full days there had only been crashing waves and violent waters.

“I really thought we’d have been found by now,’ Daniel said, his words resting heavy between the pair of them.

“Someone will come,’ Carlos said, ‘The weather, it would be dangerous for them to go out and look for us. For now, we just need to ration out what we’ve got. I managed to collect some rain water so that should be fine to drink. Maybe there’s a stream somewhere. And I saw some bananas a couple of days ago that we can eat. It’s not too bad.”

“Maybe I can do some fishing or crabbing,’ Daniel said thoughtfully, ‘Haven’t done that since I was a kid.”

“I don’t think Lando will be happy with fish,’ Carlos said thoughtfully.

Daniel snorted.

“Trust us to get stuck on a deserted island with a fussy eater,’ he said, shaking his head in amusement.

Carlos chuckled too and looked at Daniel. He was looking glorious in the morning light with his healthy tan and wide grin. They shared a smile.

“Morning,’ came Charles’ voice from behind them, ‘Look who’s decided to walk.”

Carlos turned and saw Lando walking towards them, supported by Charles but still sporting a proud grin. Carlos went to him immediately, taking over from Charles and tutting.

“You really shouldn’t be up,’ Carlos said, fussing over Lando like a mother hen.

“I’m sick of lying down,’ he huffed, ruffling a loose curl of hair that was poised over his forehead, ‘I need some more strength in my legs.”

“Fine,’ Carlos relented but he still helped him sit, toes dipped in the sea.

Lando took off his shirt and lay back, hands behind his head and Carlos had to avert his eyes.  
Lando had always been quite lean but these few days with just packets of aeroplane peanuts and snacks had really shaved any shed of weight he had on him off, leaving only taught muscles.

“I need to work on my tan,’ Lando said, smiling peacefully with closed eyes, ‘No time like the present.”

“I suppose so,’ Carlos agreed, shedding his own shirt and lying down next to his teammate.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m dying for a bit of a wash, even if it’s in the salty, salty sea,’ Daniel declared, stripping off his shirt and shorts after pulling a small bottle of travel body wash out of his pocket, ‘So if anyone wants to join me, everyone is welcome.”

He winked at Charles before pulling off his boxer shorts and running into the sea. Carlos was laughing so hard, especially at Charles’ face which had turned scarlet. Lando tried to sit up to see what was going on but Carlos held his hand over his eyes.

“No, you are too innocent to see,’ he said solemnly as he tried to contain his laughter, ‘You’ll scar the boys for life Daniel!”

Daniel was laughing heartily from where he was now sat in the shallow water about five metres away.

“We all have one mate,’ Daniel yelled back, standing up proudly with his hands on his hips, ‘It’s nothing to be ashamed of! Charles, I fucking dare you to join me!”

Carlos was still laughing until Charles’ body rushed past him. He only caught a flash of a peachy butt before he submerged his entire body in the water, Daniel laughing disbelievingly.

“If they’re going in, so am I,’ Lando declared determinedly, struggling to pull his shorts off with one hand as Daniel splashed Charles in the face.

“I really shouldn’t let you,’ Carlos said warningly and Lando rolled his eyes.

“Just help me get these off,’ he said huffily.

Carlos just rolled his own eyes before moving so he was in front of Lando, pulling off his shorts. Without thinking, he reached for his boxers, only hesitating when Lando’s breath seemed to hitch as he brushed against his hip bones while hooking his thumbs into the waistband. Their eyes met and Carlos noticed the way Lando’s eyes flicked down to his lips.

“Come on guys, you better be in here in five seconds!’ Daniel yelled, following that with a huge splash that actually managed to spray both men slightly even from how far away he was.

That seemed to break the spell and Carlos pulled Lando’s boxers off quickly before standing up, turning away and working on the remainder of his own clothing. He heard the tell-tale sounds of Lando entering the sea and managed to swiftly remove his shorts in one swift movement, having not bothered to wear any underwear for the past two days. He turned quickly and waded into the water, managing to make his way over to the others easily.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?’ Daniel said triumphantly to the group, squeezing some body wash onto his hand before passing it around, ‘Don’t forget to scrub behind your ears!”

It seemed completely surreal to Carlos, thoroughly washing his body in the continually rippling sea but also like the most natural thing in the world. He had never really been ashamed of his body and stood up in the water, letting the sun gently warm his skin. Lando knelt down, his back turned to the others in shyness and Carlos managed to resist the urge to coo at his prudish ways. Daniel and Charles seemed equally as open as Carlos and soon they were lying absolutely naked on the beach to dry out, Lando deciding to take his time in the water and enjoy moving around properly for the first time in days.

“Hey Lando, get out soon or you’ll become a raisin,’ Daniel yelled, making Charles chuckle.

Lando waded closer to them but stopped when he got close enough that he’d have to stand up, averting his gaze and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Can you pass me my pants?’ Lando asked.

“But they’ll get wet?’ Carlos questioned while Daniel let out a long and patronising ‘aww’.

“He’s shy!’ He said, sitting up and leaning back on his hands, ‘Come on mate, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before!”

Lando huffed, cheeks pinking in a way that Carlos found incredibly cute.

“Fine,’ he said before pointing accusingly at Daniel, ‘Don’t look!”

Daniel covered his eyes with his hand and turned the other way as Lando ran as fast as his unused legs could manage, heavily taking a seat beside Carlos and pulling his legs all the way up to his chin.

“Lay out,’ Carlos said comfortingly, putting a hand on his shoulder, ‘You’ll dry much quicker.”

“No thank you,’ Lando said quietly, looking out to the ocean.

Carlos shrugged and lay back down, stretching his arms above his head and hearing his back click in such a satisfying way he couldn’t help but groan. He heard a tiny whimper and cracked an eye open to see Lando watching the way he moved his torso with wide eyes and parted lips. He was so distracted, he didn’t even notice that Carlos had caught him staring. Carlos was very tempted to tease him but thought that maybe there’d be another opportunity for that later and closed his eyes once more. He let his legs fall open slightly in a way that he tried to make look casual and smirked to himself when he heard Lando’s sharp inhale through his nose.

*

They spent about another hour sunbathing and drying out, the late-morning sun driving them into the shade before they began to burn. At Lando’s insistence they all put on at least a pair of trousers or shorts, Lando deciding to cover up even further with a fresh t-shirt from his luggage. Daniel suggested going crabbing, managing to fashion a hook and line out of some dental floss and a paperclip he had found in his bag pocket. Carlos agreed to go with him, having enjoyed his other outdoor adventures with Daniel when he wasn’t so focused on the fact they had been there for several days and no-one had come for them yet.

They walked around the back of the plane and managed to find a sharp but not too high ledge to dangle Daniel’s crab trap off of into the sea. It was nice just to sit and do something childish and stupid, not worrying about survival for a couple of hours. They even managed to catch a few minuscule crabs although they were too small to do anything with except drop back into the ocean.

“I’m going to take my shorts off,’ Daniel announced, standing up and pulling the only garment he was wearing to the floor, settling back down with his feet dangling off of the side of the rock’s edge.

He turned to Carlos, giving him a look that was almost challenging. Carlos rolled his eyes but still stood up and pulled down his light sweatpants, giggling at the sense of freedom he felt. He leant back on his hands and closed his eyes, letting the cool air coming off the sea wash over his bare form, feeling so close to nature.

He looked at Daniel who was giving him an intense look, his eyes seeming to burn a hole in Carlos’ pupils. Daniel’s eyes flicked to his lips and he licked his own without even thinking. It felt as if he were in a strange trance, drawn in by dark eyes and that all-encompassing charisma that Daniel seemed to exude without even trying.

“What would you say,’ Daniel started, eyes flicking back to Carlos’, ‘If…If I wanted…”

He trailed off and turned to face the sea. Carlos’ heart was beating so quickly in his chest, the tension from Daniel’s body seeming to resonate through his entire being. He moved his palm up to Daniel’s face, cupping his cheek with his hand and smoothing his thumb over chapped lips as if someone else was doing it. Daniel’s breath hitched but other than that he stayed completely still, the quietest Carlos had ever seen him.

“This island is making me think some strange things,’ Carlos said quietly, still brushing his thumb across Daniel’s skin, ‘I’m not sure what's real and what’s not.”

“Get in line,’ Daniel said, huffing out a laugh that spread warmth through Carlos’ body from the top of his thumb where he felt the soft exhale to the tips of his toes.

Carlos leant in closer, tilting his head slightly, wondering if he was really about to do what he thought he was.

“Dan? Carlos?’ Came a voice from several metres away and Carlos pulled back, fighting what felt like the magnetic attraction that had pulled the pair of them together.

“Over here,’ Daniel called but his voice was unsteady and his eyes still trained on Carlos.

Charles emerged from behind the trees, closely followed by Lando who blushed and looked away when he realised that the two of them were naked once again.

“Becoming a fan of not wearing clothes are we?’ Charles asked, raising an eyebrow at Daniel as he picked up his abandoned shorts.  
Daniel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he took the offending piece of clothing back, pulling them on.

“It was just so freeing,’ he said, ruffling Charles’ hair as he stood up, ‘Did you miss us?”

“Did you catch anything?’ Charles asked, avoiding Daniel’s question.

“Not so much,’ he replied, looking over to Lando who’s eyes were still looking anywhere but Carlos, ‘Don’t worry Lando, we won’t be force-feeding you any fish just yet!”

“Ew, were you planning on doing that?’ He asked, disgust dripping from his tone.

“Well you can’t just survive on packets of salted peanuts,’ Carlos supplied, taking pity on his teammate and pulling on his own trousers to save him from his obvious embarrassment, ‘Even though I know you probably wouldn’t mind with your terrible tastebuds.”

Lando glanced quickly at him, obviously seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye and let out a deep breath.

“Let’s head back to the camp, this isn’t getting us anywhere,’ Daniel said, slinging an arm around Charles’ shoulders and pulling him down to rub his hair.

Charles was laughing heartily, clearly used to the affection. Daniel let him up but left the arm across his shoulders, glancing back at Carlos and giving him a small secret smile. Carlos stuck out his tongue and Daniel chuckled, turning his attention back to Charles. Carlos walked alongside Lando, bumping shoulders with him every so often as they traversed the uneven path back to the beach.

“You’re already looking healthier,’ Carlos noted, looking at how Lando’s skin had seemed to absorb the small amounts of sun they’d been exposed to, almost shimmering bronze in the late afternoon sun.

“Well you definitely look like you’ve been stranded,’ Lando replied, laughing as he tickled at the hairs on Carlos’ chin.

He was well on his way to a proper beard now, deciding he couldn’t be bothered with shaving despite his kit still being fairly intact in his luggage bag. It was itchy but he figured he’d embrace the look.

“You’re just jealous,’ he said haughtily, stroking his beard in what he felt was an intelligent manner.

Lando was laughing at his actions and, although it was just him being silly, Carlos couldn’t help but smile alongside him.

*

Carlos was awoken that night to the sound of someone holding back their moans between gritted teeth. His first thought was that Lando had rolled onto his arm and was trying to keep quiet about it but fortunately before he could do anything he heard Daniel’s voice.

“You’ve got to stay quiet honey-bunch,’ he whispered, voice carrying in the utter stillness of their surroundings, ‘Don’t wanna wake up the other two.”

Charles let out a strangled affirmative, obviously opting to cover his mouth with his hand to try and keep himself calm. Carlos had felt the tension rising between the pair of them since they had arrived on this island, suspecting that there had been something there before they had even crash-landed. He understood that both of them were frustrated but he couldn’t believe that they were doing whatever it was they were doing literally less than a metre away from where him and Lando were trying to sleep.

Charles moaned again but this time it was muffled a little bit more by his hand. Whatever Daniel was doing, Charles was obviously enjoying, the small sounds of his body writhing against the blanket they had put on the floor painting a mental image for Carlos. Was Daniel merely jerking him off, quickly as to simply chase a release and be done with it? Or had he pulled down Charles’ sleep shorts, slotting himself between his legs and been seeking out pleasure together for hours? Carlos had no idea how long they’d been going but from the whispered keens of Charles and Daniel’s pants of ‘yes baby’ and ‘I’m so fucking close, oh my god’, he’d guess it had been a while.  
Carlos couldn’t help but imagine every small detail, his accidental voyeurism making him feel like a pervert but also ridiculously turned on.

Completely without his permission and heart pounding in his chest, his brain began to imagine if the scenario was reversed, if it were him and Lando who were the ones having to keep their voices down as they touched, secretly being listened to by the other pair. He wondered what Daniel would think, having had Carlos nearly kiss him earlier in the day.

Maybe that was why they were doing this: Daniel was obviously horny and in the mood for a warm body to press against and nothing more. Maybe he just needed some comfort and that was why he was so keen to lean into Carlos’ caress on his face. Whatever the reason, Carlos was having to listen as the other men were working each other to their climaxes, quiet sounds and breaths becoming more and more desperate as they continued. He was content to ignore it for now, deal with his frustrations and gather his thoughts in the morning but just as he thought that, he felt Lando’s body (once about thirty centimetres away) press up against his front. He’d been laying on his side for a while on the outside of the group, wanting to act as a barrier to the cold night air for the others but Lando was now laying on his left side, slowly inching his ass more and more firmly against Carlos’ crotch.

Carlos’ breath hitched as the tight curve of Lando’s cheeks pressed against his ignored erection, so quietly that only Lando would’ve heard it. He stopped shuffling backwards, stopped breathing, obviously not wanting to move now he had realised that Carlos was awake. They both lay entirely still for a few seconds, listening to the ruffle of sheets and choked off groans coming from the other two men in the shelter before Carlos pressed his hips forward, securing his arm around Lando’s waist whilst carefully avoiding Lando’s injured limb.

Lando let out a shaky exhale as Carlos wiggled his hips and managed to slot his dick in-between Lando’s ass cheeks through their layers of clothing.

“Are you okay?’ He whispered, figuring that the other pair were too lost in themselves to care about what they were up to, ‘Is this okay?”

“Yeah,’ Lando said shakily, ‘I’ve…I’ve wanted this for…I want this.”

Carlos didn’t call him out on not finishing that sentence, figuring that how long Lando had wanted it was not as important as the fact he wanted this to happen at all. Gently, he rolled his hips, splaying his hand across Lando’s bare belly to hold him in place, thumbs brushing over the defined muscles that he found. Lando’s right arm hung limply but his left hand came up to hold onto Carlos’ wrist, subtly pushing it lower until he felt the top of his sweatpants with his pinky.

“My my, someone is impatient,’ Carlos teased and Lando groaned as his hot breath blew past his ear.

“Please,’ he whispered and Carlos took pity on him: he could remember being twenty and still being pretty horny, especially when there wasn’t much to do but fantasise.

Lando had had plenty of time on his own to think about how he would want this to happen and that was probably why he was so turned on at the fact there was sex happening right in front of him (no matter that they couldn’t see anything that was going on).

Carlos moved his hand lower, palming Lando’s obvious erection through fabric and getting an immediate response in the form of jilting hips and a whispered prayer on the other man’s lips.

“Please,’ Lando whispered again, more desperately this time, tightening his hold on Carlos’ wrist but not actually moving it anywhere.

He was waiting. Slowly, Carlos pulled the waistband of Lando’s sweatpants down, freeing his cock with an almost comical spring and grasping it in his fist. Lando gasped loudly before letting out a long and satisfied ‘hmmm’ as Carlos moved his hand up and down in broad strokes. He circled the head with his thumb and Lando gasped loudly in sensitivity.

“Fuck, that’s hot,’ he heard Charles say and raised his head to see the other two had finished.

Although they were barely visible, their den lit up only by the slithers of moonlight that shone between the gaps in their shelter’s roof, Carlos could make out the silhouettes of the men spooning each other, both facing towards them.

“Was this because of us?’ Daniel asked into the darkness, speaking softly to prevent the hypnotic blanket of calm that had fallen over the group, as if what they were doing was an every day occurrence.

“Yes,’ Lando hissed out, inhaling sharply as Carlos experimentally twisted his hand over the top of his shaft so his palm was rubbing constantly over the head.

Carlos thrust his dick against Lando’s ass in time with his hand, chasing the rising feeling of pleasure in his stomach.

“Are you close?’ He breathed against Lando’s ear, feeling the shiver that rippled through his entire being, what with the two of them pressed so close together.

“Nngh, yes,’ He said, not having to care as much about keeping quiet now they had been found out, ‘Oh fuck, keep going, please.”

Carlos kept up the pace of his hand, concentrating on Lando’s pleasure over his own. Lando let out a strangled cry, his left hand moving up to cover his face despite the darkness as he climaxed, covering Carlos’ hand and his own stomach in cum. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving with effort as he turned onto his back to face Carlos. He palmed the older driver’s crotch lazily and Carlos cursed, not expecting such a bold response.

Seemingly not affected by his usual awkwardness, Lando reached into Carlos’ sweatpants, grabbing his dick with a shocking enthusiasm, his panting breath ghosting across his cheeks. The limited light of the moon seemed to find Lando’s eyes in the darkness, their brightness and affection shining through the night. Carlos reached his hand not covered in cum up to Lando’s cheek, cupping it gently. He gasped as the hand on his prick increased in speed, his whole body tensing in on itself as Lando’s relentless pace pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Lando, I’m close,’ he said and Lando’s small inhale of breath, almost in disbelief that he had made Carlos feel this way was what pushed him over.

He shuddered through his orgasm, his whole body feeling as if the string that was holding his being together had snapped. He hadn’t realised how pent up he had been until this moment and he inhaled deeply, trying to get himself under control while making the pleasure last. He had to push Lando’s hand away as it was moving leisurely over his spent dick, smearing his cum around in fascination.

“Fuck me,’ Daniel said from the other side of the shelter and Carlos groaned, forgetting about their audience in the heat of the moment, ‘Wish I could’ve seen that, sounded pretty fucking awesome!”

“Piss off Dan,’ Lando said and Carlos could picture his face, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and effort and smiled.

There was a moment of tense silence where what had just happened seemed to settle over everyone. Then, just as quickly as it had descended, Lando started giggling and the tension was lifted. Charles was also giggling while Daniel was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Carlos chuckled, gently carding his clean hand through Lando’s curls. The younger man seemed to mewl in contentment and Carlos didn’t think he had felt as…full as he did in that moment.

“Alright kiddos,’ Daniel announced once the laughter had completely died down, ‘I think it’s actually time for bed now so no funny business.”

“Alright Dad,’ Lando called back.

“Hmm, kinky,’ Daniel said, following that with a yelp as Charles obviously hit him on the arm, ‘I was joking, okay?”

Eventually they were all calm once again and Carlos fell into a deep sleep, all frustrations bleeding out of him and his tiredness taking over.

*

When Carlos woke up in the morning, he was surprised to find himself alone on his side of the den. He looked around the shelter and saw Daniel and Charles still fast asleep, the older spooning the younger with his face pressed as close into his hair as was physically possible. He was torn between cooing and gagging at the obvious affection between the pair but settled for the first action. It had been obvious to him since they arrived how much they cared about each other and maybe what had happened last night had been inevitable.

He decided he’d file the interesting near-kiss between him and Daniel away for examination another time.

After crawling out of the shelter, he decided to head towards the beach, soon spotting Lando stood with his feet in the ocean, looking out towards the horizon. That seemed to be his favourite position, remembering him doing something similar the previous morning. He walked over, rolling his sweatpants up to above his calves and walked into the water, taking a place next to his teammate.

“Morning,’ he said quietly, looking at Lando’s face, feeling shocked to notice that his eyes were red-rimmed as if he’d been crying.

Lando didn’t say anything to acknowledge him, just looked down and sighed, childishly rubbing a fist against his eyes in a way that made Carlos want to pull him into a hug and promise that everything would be okay.

“What happened last night,’ Lando said, trailing off before taking a deep breath and continuing, ‘Did you only do that because…because I was here and an easy option?”

He’d obviously been thinking about this for a while because, despite the pauses, the way he asked the question sounded like he’d been practising the phrasing. Carlos was surprised.

“Why would you think that?’ He asked and Lando shrugged, still not looking at him.

“You could have anyone,’ Lando said quietly, ‘You’re you, you’re Carlos Sainz and I’m…I’m me.”

He trailed off again, staring out at the ocean as fresh tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey,’ Carlos said, putting his hands on Lando’s shoulders and pulling him around so they were now facing each other, his teammate desperately rubbing away the tears in his eyes, ‘You are so important to me Lando. I’ve…I’ve been watching you for a while, feeling more than I would for just a friend. I’ve been thinking you feel the same and last night made me feel whole.”

Lando is still crying but he’s looking into Carlos’ eyes now, hope colouring his features as he bites his lip to stop a wide smile.

“You like me?’ He asks shyly, ‘Like, like like me?”

“Why do you have to say ‘like’ so many times?’ Carlos teased, pulling Lando closer to him by the waist, ‘I like you a lot, how could I not?”

Lando smiled widely now, a thousand-watt grin that made Carlos think of the sun. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, relishing in the lack of distance between the pair of them and grinning widely.

“I’ve liked you for ages,’ Lando confessed quietly, ‘I just wasn’t sure how you felt.”

“Well now you know,’ Carlos replied matter-of-factly before leaning back and tilting Lando’s chin up with his finger, ‘Is it alright if I kiss you?”

“Yes please,’ Lando breathed, instantly moving up to press his lips against Carlos’ own, both his arms circling around his shoulders.

Carlos pulled the other man even tighter towards him, slotting their bodies together perfectly as he tried to pour all his affection into the one kiss. Lando’s lips were smooth despite the few days they’d been on this island and they slid perfectly against Carlos’ own. After a few more seconds of bliss they separated, resting their foreheads against each other once again, smiling widely.

“Are you guys trying to give me a boner?’ Came Daniel’s voice from across the beach and Lando groaned while Carlos flipped him the bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME SMUT, yes, all the good stuff starting now! I really tried to wait with this and not post too many updates but this chapter was just ready to go! Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this work, I love writing it. I know it's a bit difficult to keep up with chaptered fics (especially one like this that's pretty much just crack and smut) but I appreciate every comment, kudos and view so much so thanks again!


	3. Just Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the previous day, Lando and Carlos get to grips with the new dynamic of their relationship. Then Daniel suggests they play truth or dare and all senses of decorum are abandoned.

Later in the day, after a breakfast of a quarter of a cereal bar each, Carlos and Daniel went on a search for some extra food, Carlos taking the other man to where he had seen bananas on their first day they arrived on the island.

“Last night sure was interesting,’ Daniel said conversationally as they scoured the woods for any other food and Carlos groaned.

“You’re such an ass,’ Carlos said, knocking Daniel’s shoulder with his own, ‘I can’t believe you started doing that while we were sleeping right next to you!”

“Well it wasn’t exactly bad for you was it?’ Daniel said, wiggling his eyebrows as if he was trying to be subtle.

Carlos hit him on the back this time but Daniel just laughed.

“You have to admit though,’ he said, his tone lowering just a bit, ‘It was pretty hot, just all of us getting off together.”

Carlos swallowed, his stomach twisting slightly.

“Yeah, I guess it was,’ he replied, trying to keep his focus on finding some more food and not in the way his dick was twitching at the heat in Daniel’s words.

“Yeah, just imagine,’ Daniel said slowly, stepping into Carlos’ personal space and smirking widely, ‘If it were Charles and Lando, just in-between us, getting off with each other. We’d be touching them too of course. Then our eyes meet across their shoulders…”

Daniel trailed off and Carlos realised how close he was to him now, merely inches away. Daniel’s eyes flickered down to Carlos’ lips and when their eyes met again, his were full of heat. Carlos exhaled shakily, not entirely sure what game they were playing but feeling as if he couldn’t help but get swept up in it.

“That,’ he said, voice shaking a little, ‘Would have been pretty hot.”

He wasn’t sure what he was saying. Maybe the sun had finally gotten to him, the heat making him crazy and horny. He was being taken in so easily by Daniel’s words, the older driver seeming to hypnotise him. Daniel gave his lips one last look then pulled away and Carlos felt as if he could breathe again.

“Just food for thought,’ the older man said, smiling almost predatorily as he turned away, ‘Now where are these bananas you were talking about?”

Carlos watched him go, not able to believe that Daniel would put all those thoughts in his head then walk away leaving him ever-so-slightly hard and definitely frustrated. He shook his head, trying to dislodge those thoughts from his brain but they were there to stay now.

Taking a deep breath, he followed Daniel, managing to lead him to the banana tree he had seen. They plucked a few of the more ripe ones and headed back to the beach to Charles and Lando. When they arrived, Carlos took a moment to appreciate how the two younger drivers looked together. Charles had managed to stay in the shade for most of the time they had been on the island, his skin still looking as pale and ethereal as ever. By contrast, Lando had been absorbing the sun like some kind of plant, taking on a bronzed and healthy hue. The pair had both taken their shirts off and were reclining on the sand, Charles’ arm slung over Lando’s shoulders and their heads bent together almost conspiratorially. They did look very good together and Carlos felt a heat burning in his stomach as he watched them, not sure if it was jealousy or desire.

“What’s up nerds,’ Daniel called as they got closer, Lando jumping at the sudden voice and moving away from Charles as the other man chuckled, ‘We bring good tidings.”

They ate the bananas in silence, a new and different tension colouring the group dynamic. Carlos wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but Charles and Daniel kept looking at each other and smirking. Lando on the other hand was avoiding everyone’s gaze, not looking up as he tried to get through the banana he’d been given. Carlos wasn’t sure how much the slightly fussy eater liked bananas but figured he was hungry enough to give them a go.

“I’m gonna go for a swim,’ Daniel announced once they were all done, ‘Charles, want to join me?”

They clearly wanted to go away and plot something. Carlos had hoped they were all beyond speaking in code like school children but he let them off the hook. Charles stood up, giving a meaningful look at Lando before walking to the sea with Daniel, both stripping off as they walked before diving straight in.

Lando and Carlos sat in silence for a few minutes but for some reason it felt heavy.

“What’s wrong?’ Carlos asked and Lando jumped, looking at him shiftily.

“Nothing,’ he said, looking away and drawing a shape in the sand with his hand.

Carlos snorted and Lando looked at him with wide eyes.

“I know you Lando,’ he said in response to the look, ‘Was it something Charles said? Because I feel like maybe Dan said something similar to me.”

Lando’s cheeks immediately flushed and he bit his lip.

“He was just…talking about what happened last night,’ he said slowly, not meeting Carlos’ eyes once again, ‘And how…how hot it would be if you and Daniel were making out. I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

He covered his face in clear embarrassment at admitting that and Carlos couldn’t help but laugh.  
Lando pouted at him while Carlos just shrugged.

“Daniel told me to imagine you and Charles,’ he explained and, if possible, Lando blushed even further, ‘To be honest, it was pretty sexy.”

Lando groaned.

“I only just told you a liked you,’ he said, ‘And they’re already proposing we all swap?!”

“Would you want that?’ Carlos asked, feeling once again as if the sun was going to his head: why else would he be suggesting these things?

They were both silent for a moment, looking out to the sea where their fellow castaways were splashing each other and laughing, looking absolutely striking. It seemed like several days away from normal society had meant the social barriers keeping them in line had come crashing down.

“Maybe,’ Lando said very quietly and Carlos watched him chew his lip thoughtfully.

“It won’t affect how I feel about you,’ Carlos said, cupping the other man’s face and turning it towards him, kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth before leaning back and staring into his eyes.

Lando groaned.

“Why are you so-,’ Lando trailed off, waving his good hand around while trying to find the right word, ‘Suave.”

“Ah Lando,’ Carlos said, putting a hand against his heart in what he hoped seemed like a sincere gesture, ‘It’s just in my blood, my Spanish charm and incredible wit. Maybe I could teach you.”

Lando was full-on laughing at Carlos’ theatrics, holding a hand over his mouth and eyes glistening in amusement.

“You’re so cheesy,’ he said, hitting Carlos’ shoulder.

“Ah but it’s working,’ he replied, winking, which only succeeded in making Lando giggle even more.

He put his arm around Lando’s shoulders and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Whatever happens,’ he said quietly, ‘I’ll always be here for you.”

Lando snuggled into his side and the pair of them sat enjoying each other’s company, chuckling at Daniel’s shouts as Charles repeatedly dunked him. Carlos wasn’t sure what would happen later on, if anything, but he felt safe in the knowledge that everything would be okay in the end.

*

Daniel and Charles came out of the sea and the four of them spent the afternoon napping under the shade at the edge of the woods, the lack of full meals and relentless sun meaning they were quite a lot more tired than usual. Carlos woke up first, wandering to the trees and grabbing a few more bananas for when the others woke up. He figured they wouldn’t be here for much longer but with no-one to distract him from his thoughts the unease at the fact they hadn’t yet been rescued resurfaced.

Surely someone had to be looking for them? They had been here for five days now and hadn’t seen a single sign of life other than themselves. It’s no wonder he was saying yes to a potential foursome with his teammate and on-track rivals.

He made his way back to the camp, thoughts of survival weighing heavily on his mind only to find the others still asleep. He had hoped someone was up to distract him but he just sat against a nearby tree, looking out towards the ocean and feeling incredibly homesick. He missed his family, he missed racing, he missed his team. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm down but suddenly all the anxiety and sadness he’d been locking away crashed down on him. He wasn’t normally the type to cry, having trained his emotions to not show weakness in front of his opponents from a young age but he couldn’t stop the stinging sensation that burnt his dry eyes.

Quickly standing up, he walked towards the plane, ducking underneath and making his way through the woods to try and get to the small rock face where him and Daniel had gone crabbing. He made his way through the undergrowth, following the path their feet had made before. Once he was at the spot, he took a seat, legs dangling off of the edge and finally let himself cry.

It started as just the slight flow of small tears, just a small release of emotion but snowballed into full on sobs and he dug the heel of his palms into his eyes to try and stem the tears. He could barely breathe, his lungs not used to the shuddering staccato rhythm of a good breakdown but he tried his best, inhaling sharply through his nose and out of his mouth. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, frantically wiping at his face as he turned around and saw Charles, rubbing the top of his back gently.

“It’s okay,’ Charles said gently, taking a seat next to Carlos and wrapping a hand around his shoulders and that simple statement renewed Carlos’ sadness.

They sat together for another few minutes, Carlos’ sobs dying down now he was in the presence of someone else. He wiped his eyes, feeling like he had cried enough and looked down at Charles who had rested his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks,’ he said quietly and Charles sat up to look at him.

“It’s okay,’ he said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Carlos felt the magnetic pull from those green eyes, as if all he could do was hold on as he orbited the sensation that was Charles Leclerc. It was obvious that Charles was incredibly handsome; he’d seen the memes and posts where people fawned over his good-looks but he’d never stopped to consider the actuality that Charles was absolutely beautiful. They never really hung out enough at events and had not interacted too much in the public eye. Carlos was sure that if they hadn’t been stranded on this beach, they would never be this close. However, he can’t help but imagine what those bowed lips would feel like against his own. Would they feel like Lando’s, similar as they were in shape? Would his skin be as soft? Would they make the same noises of pleasure as he ran his hand through his hair? He found he couldn’t help but compare and yet he still desperately wanted to know the answers to all these questions.

He moved closer, pressing their foreheads together. Charles inhaled deeply and sighed, moving his arms so they were circled around Carlos’ neck. It didn’t seem like it was particularly comfortable, what with their bodies still both facing outwards to the sea but as he squeezed slightly, Carlos figured Charles needed this as much as he did. They sat like that for several minutes, just breathing in each other’s proximity before Carlos felt his back protesting and moved away.

Charles shot him a small smile, running a hand through his hair and turning away.

“Are you okay?’ Carlos asked him, tilting his head back up to look at him with a finger under his chin.

Charles nodded, smiling a little wider this time.

“I’m good,’ he replied and they shared another kind look before Charles stood up, ‘We should probably get back to the others, it’ll be getting dark fairly soon.”

“They’ve already napped most of the day away, it’s not like they’ll be able to sleep,’ Carlos responded, just catching a heated look from Charles.

“Maybe that was the plan,’ he said, his smile turning into a smirk and Carlos groaned.

“You and Daniel really do make such a good match,’ he said, shaking his head as Charles fluttered his eyelashes in a way that was obviously supposed to be coy.

“Don’t compare me to that idiot, he has no sense of subtlety,’ he said, chuckling to himself, ‘He just does first, thinks later.”

“Is that so?’ Carlos asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Charles laughed heartily.

“You’re all idiots,’ he said, walking back the way they had come.

Carlos followed him while chuckling to himself. They made their way back to their camp, ducking under the plane only to both stop in surprise at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

Lando was still laying on the floor, lying on his left hand side with his back to them but Daniel was propped up on an elbow next to him, his hand placed on his waist, fingers gently massaging his side as he talked softly to the younger man. He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Lando’s forehead and Carlos could see the change in Lando’s position, indicating that he was covering his face in embarrassment. Daniel laughed heartily at the reaction but the look of affection he was giving Lando seemed like such a private look, Carlos felt tempted to turn away and give them some privacy.

“Looks like they’re getting on well,’ Charles said, not giving anything away with his tone and Carlos raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Jealous?’ He asked.

“I don’t know,’ Charles said, walking forward, ‘If I am, I’m not sure who it’s of.”

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at that, feeling not for the first time that he’d fallen into some strange parallel universe. Charles sent him an exasperated look before walking towards the other pair while Carlos followed quickly behind. As soon as Daniel caught sight of the other two he grinned widely.

“Alright dickheads?’ He called out and Lando turned around, a smile on his face combined with his still blushing cheeks.

“We were wondering where you’d got to,’ he said, sitting up and brushing the sand off of his side.

“Just wanted to go for a walk,’ Carlos said quietly, ruffling Lando’s hair and smiling when he leaned up into the touch like a cat.

“Are you alright dear?’ Daniel asked, doing a kissy face at Charles with his eyes closed.

Charles cuffed him around the head.

“Don’t be gross,’ he said, folding his arms as Daniel pouted.

“What, I can’t give my love a little kiss?’ He asked, standing up and pulling Charles close, chasing him with his pouting lips as Charles tried to push him away, ‘Afraid of a little PDA are we?”

Charles tried to act like Daniel was being annoying but it was so obvious to Carlos that he was enjoying the affection and attention in the way the corner of his lip was trying to curl up into a smile.

“You’re such an idiot,’ Charles said, finally giving in and giving Daniel a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth, ‘I was just telling Carlos about how much of an idiot you are.”

“Spreading lies about me, are we?’ Daniel asked, letting Charles go and levelling Carlos with a curious look, ‘I can’t believe you’re ruining my reputation. I’m a badass scholar.”

“Sure thing,’ Lando said sarcastically and Daniel let out an exaggerated gasp.

“You little shits are conspiring against me,’ he said dramatically, making them all laugh.

It was just what they needed to break down any remaining tension between the group. Carlos took a seat down next to Lando, rubbing a hand on his upper arm and giving him an affectionate look. Lando turned away slightly, hiding his face before retraining his eyes on the other man.

“You two are too cute,’ Daniel cooed, making Carlos jump where he had been stood right over his shoulder.

“You need to stop watching us so much you pervert,’ Carlos said while Lando groaned, the sound still laced with amusement.

Daniel settled next to Lando’s legs, Charles taking a seat next to him shortly after with a pair of sunglasses on that obviously belonged to one resident Renault driver.

“We haven’t really played any games yet,’ Daniel announced, ‘Isn’t that the first thing you do when you’re on a desert island? Like, what movies would you bring with you and stuff.”

“Normally that’s hypothetical,’ Lando said, ‘And you’re safe in the knowledge that there’ll at least be a CD player and a TV.”

“CDs, aren’t they before your time?’ Carlos joked, ruffling Lando’s hair, ‘Weren’t you born after CDs were made obsolete?”  
“I’ll have you know I’m very cultured in vintage technology,’ Lando replied, Daniel shouting an ‘oi’ at the emphasis on vintage.

“The levels of disrespect are unreal,’ Daniel muttered, shaking his head, ‘Going back to what I was trying to say, we should do something fun.”

“You definitely have something in mind,’ Carlos said slowly, narrowing his eyes, ‘What are you planning?”

Daniel shrugged innocently but the mischievous smirk was back in his eyes, the setting sun casting them in a devilishly orange light.

“Truth or dare?’ He said casually and they all groaned in unison, ‘No, hear me out guys, it’ll be fun, I swear!”

“This is a recipe for disaster,’ Carlos muttered, Lando nodding in agreement.

“Well I’m super bored and nothing is going to happen without me starting it so I’m sorry, this is happening,’ he said, ‘Charles, truth or dare.”

“Truth,’ Charles said quickly and Daniel smirked.

“Have you ever given someone a blowjob before?’ He asked and Charles flushed immediately.

“I can’t believe you’re going to bring that up now,’ Charles hissed, leaving the two McLaren drivers intrigued.

“What happened?’ Lando asked, smirking in interest at Charles.

“I walked in on Charles in a…compromising position once,’ Daniel said, waggling his eyebrows as Charles hit him hard on the arm.

“You asked me the question, it’s not just for you to go ahead and spill the details,’ he said, ‘So yes, I have, you know that.”

Daniel shrugged but he was still smirking at the other man.

“Lando, truth or dare,’ Charles asked, keen to move on.

“Truth please,’ he said, obviously wary of what the dares would be.

“How long have you had a thing for Carlos?’ Charles asked.

“Can I change to dare?’ Lando asked desperately, covering his face with his hand and peeking through his fingers at the others.

“No take-backs!’ Daniel yelled, pointing his finger right in Lando’s face, ‘Spill, spill, spill!”

Carlos watched Lando’s face with interest as he seemed to resign himself to his fate.

“I first realised it when we did that advert for coke in October last year,’ he muttered and Carlos’ eyes widened.

“That was ages ago!’ He exclaimed while Charles and Daniel laughed at the pair of them.

“I wasn’t very subtle,’ he said, pouting.

Carlos thought back to the advert they had shot, how they had started the infamous McLaren head banging challenge on that day. He remembered posting the video of the pair of them in the car on his instagram and the amount of screenshots he’d been sent where Lando was looking at him like he hung the stars and how he’d just dismissed it as friendly affection.

“You mean to say we could’ve been doing this,’ he gestured between the two of them, ‘For over half a year by now?”

“I’m sorry,’ Lando huffed, ‘I can’t read signals or flirt or anything.”

“Aww, look at you two, having your first fight,’ Daniel cooed and Carlos was getting really tired of his constant need to be involved in their relationship.

“It’s okay,’ Carlos reassured Lando, pressing a kiss to his forehead and smiling at him, ‘We’re here now and that’s what matters.”

“Not to break this tender moment up but Lando, it’s your turn,’ Daniel said, obviously desperate to do something himself.

“Carlos,’ Lando said, looking into his eyes, ‘Truth or dare?”

“Dare,’ Carlos replied, waggling his eyebrows challengingly.

Lando made brief eye contact with Charles and Carlos felt like this couldn’t be good.

“I dare you,’ he said slowly, looking into Carlos’ eyes with a smirk on his face, ‘To make out with Dan for thirty seconds.”

Carlos rolled his eyes and looked over at Daniel who was grinning widely.

“If it’s what the boys want to see, it’s what they’ll get,’ he said, shrugging his shoulders and crawling closer to Carlos.

“Hmm, they do seem keen don’t they?’ Carlos said, levelling his own smirk at Lando who now looked a little bit apprehensive.

Carlos stretched his legs out as Daniel settled into his lap, nearly pressing their crotches together. He put his arms around Carlos’ shoulders as Carlos put his hands on the other man’s waist.

“You ready big boy?’ Daniel asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Are you?’ Carlos asked challengingly and it seemed that Daniel was going to rise to the bait.

He leaned in quickly, pressing his full lips against Carlos’ own. He tasted sweet and salty, a mixture of the fruit they had been eating and the freshness of the sea sticking to his skin. Carlos inhaled deeply as he moved one hand up to the back of Daniel’s head, tangling it in his curls. Daniel moaned slightly into his mouth, opening it and licking the seam of Carlos’ mouth with his tongue. Carlos was entirely lost in the assault on every one of his senses. Daniel’s energy was always all-encompassing and he was no different in this situation.

Carlos pulled Daniel’s body even closer to his, leaving no space at all between the pair of them. Daniel gasped and Carlos took control of the kiss, tightening his hand slightly in his hair and tilting his head so he could gain easier access to the other man’s mouth. He thrust his tongue all the way inside, feeling as if he were being driven mad with a need to get closer and closer to Daniel. The intensity of the kiss was building and Carlos pulled away slightly, hand still tight on Daniel’s head to hold him close but their lips now an inch away from each other, both of them breathing rapidly. Carlos kept his eyes closed, knowing Daniel was still very close from the warm breath that floated over his face. His chin and cheeks were stinging slightly from the friction of Daniel’s beard but it made him feel alive, entirely present in the moment. He pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his waist. Daniel let out a breath that could have been the ghost of a laugh.

“Fuck,’ he whispered, pulling away.

“Jesus Christ,’ Lando whispered from where he was sat and Carlos turned to look at him, not even able to imagine how turned on he looked right now with his hooded eyes and lazy smile.

“You’re a lucky man Lando,’ Daniel said, managing to crawl off of Carlos’ lap without too much trouble and take a seat next to Charles who was looking equally shell-shocked by what he’d just seen.

“Right, um,’ Lando said, looking every bit the awkward young adult he was, ‘Carlos, your turn to ask.”

“IDan,’ he said, turning to the Renault driver and smirking, ‘Truth or dare?”

“Dare,’ he said, smiling widely.

“I dare you to streak across the beach,’ Carlos said triumphantly and for a second, he thought Daniel was going to protest.

“You know what,’ he said, obviously deciding something in his head, ‘It’s all good, you guys have all been in the presence of my glorious boner before.”

Carlos’ eyes widened when Daniel stood up, threw off his shirt and dropped his shorts, revealing that he did indeed have the beginnings of a boner. It wasn’t the full thing but enough for Carlos to feel weirdly flattered that he got that hard from just a kiss.

“This is for you babe,’ Daniel said, sending a wink at Charles who buried his face in his hands before running off towards the sea yelling.

The three men who remained seated watched him go, laughing hysterically as Daniel tried to cartwheel on the sand, only just managing a dodgy jumping roll before toppling over. When he made his way back to the group, Daniel was smiling so widely Carlos felt as if he could power a whole country for a week.

“That was fun,’ he announced, ‘And now I get to choose. Charles, truth or dare?”

“Dare,’ Charles tried this time, hoping his luck would be better this time, ‘And can you put your trousers back on please?”

“No, this is freeing,’ Daniel replied easily, ‘And I dare you to give Lando a striptease.”

Contrary to how Carlos thought he’d react, Charles just gave Daniel a huge grin while Lando gulped.

“There’s no music,’ he said, raising an eyebrow at Daniel.

“I can sing you a song,’ Daniel said cheerfully, clearly pleased at how easy it was going to be to get Charles to do what he wanted.

Charles himself rolled his eyes but stood up, looking at Lando before gesturing towards a small rock with a fairly flat surface for him to sit on. Once Lando was seated, Charles rested his hands on his thighs, squeezing the flesh and leaning close to his ear.

“I just need to get changed into something more…appropriate,’ he whispered and Lando shivered in anticipation, nodding quickly.

Charles walked back to the shelter while Daniel tried (badly) to hide the fact he had the giggles.

“It’s not funny,’ Lando said quite breathlessly, narrowing his eyes as he put his hands in his lap.

Carlos felt as if he had no idea what was coming his way. Charles returned wearing a fairly long and loose-fitting shirt and bright red, tight boxers, his toned legs entirely on show.

“Music!’ He shouted confidently, yelling at Daniel.

Daniel began to sing something, not anything that Carlos had heard before but that obviously wasn't a problem for Charles who it appeared was a complete professional who could dance to anything. He walked closer to Lando, hips tilting from side to side and hands twisting the hem of his shirt. He watched his feet as he moved through the sand before flicking his eyes up to Lando, observing him through his long eyelashes. Lando's hands were scrunched in the soft fabric of shorts, looking like it was taking all his concentration to not reach out and touch Charles. The Ferrari driver could see this and he smirked.

"Like what you see?' He asked, pulling the shirt up a little bit more, revealing a slither of his abs as well as the top of the red boxers he was wearing.

Lando groaned and rubbed both his hands over his face in exasperation.

"You're so annoying,' he said, peeking through a gap in his fingers before frustratedly adding 'Of course I do."

Charles smiled widely before dropping to his knees, crawling the rest of the way across the sand to where Lando was perched like an expert.

"Fuck me, that's hot,' Daniel whispered in Carlos' ear, making the other man jump, not realising when he'd stopped singing and crawled over.

As Charles ran his hands up Lando's calves to his knees, keeping contact with wide eyes the whole time, Carlos couldn't help but agree. 

Charles slid his hands up Lando’s calves and rested them on his knees, using them as leverage to move up from the sand and keep his hips level while making sure to stick out his ass. He moved his hips from side to side slowly and sensually, keeping eye contact with Lando the entire time before sitting down on his lap. Carlos could see that Lando really had absolutely no idea what to do with his hands, eventually awkwardly placing them on Charles hips as he ground them against Lando’s clothed legs.

“Relax,’ Charles said quietly, reaching one hand towards his shirt and quickly unbuttoning it, ‘Enjoy yourself.”

Lando let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they flicked to Carlos and he felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach at the intensity he saw there. Lando looked back at Charles and began to raise his hands, slipping them under the flimsy shirt and skirting them up his bare sides. Charles let out a moan that was probably more pornographic than necessary but Carlos figured this wasn’t just for Lando’s benefit now but his audience as well. Charles’ hips continued to stutter against Lando as the younger man leaned forward, licking a stripe up Charles’ neck, tentatively at first but growing more confident with every stilted breath that passed the Ferrari driver’s lips.

“You should take your shirt off Charles,’ Daniel called over and the man in question turned around to give him a dirty look.

“Don’t heckle me when I’m working my magic,’ he said haughtily.

Daniel just shrugged and the two of them seemed to have a conversation through just their eyes before Charles rolled his eyes and did as he was told. Lando leaned in and inhaled against the newly revealed skin and Carlos felt another wave of arousal at seeing his teammate like this, so comfortable and open. They made eye contact and Lando smiled bashfully before tracing Charles’ collarbone with the tip of his tongue.

Carlos felt a hand wind its’ way around his waist and settle against his hip, stroking the bone there tenderly. He turned his head slightly and could’t help but smile at Daniel, looking at the other drivers with such an openly fond and yet hungry expression. Their eyes met and Daniel’s dreamy smile turned serious as he looked quickly at Carlos’ lips. Before he could lose the courage, Carlos leaned in and kissed Daniel for the second time that night.  
Carlos instantly opened his mouth and let Daniel’s tongue slip inside, fire raging through his body. He cracked one eye open to see what the other pair were now up to and was shocked to find both of them just staring while they held each other. Carlos returned his attention to his current activity, deciding to put on a proper show for Charles and Lando as they had done for him and Daniel.

He roughly slid his hand through Daniel’s tight curls, pulling on them slightly to tilt his head back before absolutely ravishing his neck, nipping and licking at the patches of skin he knew would be sensitive.

Deciding to take full control of the situation he manoeuvred Daniel so he was lying down, never letting their mouths disconnect. He made sure to angle them so that Charles and Lando could see everything they were doing before pulling off his own shirt. Pressing their bare chests together felt like absolute heaven and he slotted their legs together to align their crotches.

“Shit,’ he heard Lando whisper quietly from several metres away and once again, he felt that same stirring deep down in his body.

Encouraged by the reaction he was getting from the other two drivers, Carlos’ mouth travelled further down Daniel’s body, making sure to stop and pay extra attention to his nipples by circling them slowly with his tongue until they were hard and Daniel was gasping. Before he could overthink it, he reached Daniel’s dick which was now fairly hard. Propping Daniel’s leg up, he leant against it as he tested the weight in his hands. He knew that Daniel had always spoken about Big Dick Energy and had wondered if he could actually back it up. Now he knew the rumours were true.

Before he could back out, Carlos moved his head down and thrust the prick into his mouth causing Daniel to choke out a long moan and tangle his fingers in Carlos’ hair.

“Oh my God,’ Lando squeaked from his seat as Carlos met his eyes and slowly moved his mouth up before circling the head with his tongue. He looked down to see that Charles’ hips were still rutting against Lando but now he had pulled his cock free, teasing it in his own grip. Carlos looked back to Lando and let Daniel’s dick slide of out his mouth with a wet pop.

“Are you going to help him?’ He asked and Lando swallowed heavily.

He looked at Charles, a question in his eyes.

“Have you seen what they’re doing?’ Charles asked incredulously, ‘I think it’s okay if you jack me off a little bit!”

Daniel laughed at that despite the fact his arm was still shielding his eyes and Carlos found himself chuckling at Charles’ straight-forward manner. He could tell when Lando had started to touch Charles from the long and low noise of pleasure that came from the Monegasque without even having to look over at them. He focused entirely on Daniel now, on the small sounds he was making as he writhed on the sand, the tiny jolting of his hips and the hand that grew tighter and tighter in Carlos’ hair.

“Fuck, Carlos, I’m getting real close,’ Daniel whispered, hissing through his teeth as Carlos hollowed out his cheeks and flicked his tongue across his slit at the same time, ‘Might wanna move back bud.”

Carlos looked up and met Daniel’s eyes as the older man leaned up slightly, face flushed red and eyes half-lidded. The small moan Daniel made when he realised that Carlos was planning on keeping up this relentless pace was priceless. As Daniel groaned and hot come filled Carlos’ mouth, he felt satisfied with what he had done.

“Merde!’ Charles exclaimed, following Daniel literally a second later by spilling into Lando’s hand, leaning their foreheads together as he rode out his orgasm.

The only sound that could be heard for several seconds was heavy breathing before Daniel started laughing.

“That was the best game of truth or dare ever,’ he said and suddenly they were all giggling, ‘Carlos, I didn’t even have to dare you to give me a blow job, you just did it!”

“Uh-huh and where’s the returned favour eh?’ He replied, realising how hard he was in his shorts.

“I’m sure your lovely little boy toy can help you with that, he did a pretty good job with Charles,’ Daniel said, standing up and dusting some of the sand off of his body, ‘Come along darling, I think it’s time for bed!”

Charles laughed one more time, gave Lando a kiss fully on the lips then followed Daniel into the woods towards camp, both of them holding tightly onto each other’s hands.

Carlos and Lando sat in silence for a moment before the younger man left the rock he was sat on and slumped down on the sand next to his teammate.

“What the hell just happened?’ Lando asked, sounding dazed but also excited.

“Everyone always gets so carried away with Daniel,’ Carlos complained (although he couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the thought of his old teammate), ‘But is probably this place. It gives us a comfortable feeling.”

Lando looked up at Carlos with wide eyes before smiling and resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“It’s kind of magical,’ Lando said quietly and Carlos turned to him, feeling as though he may be getting lost in his thought.

“What are you thinking about mi corazon?’ He asked, running a hand through Lando’s hair before rubbing at his neck.

“Well, I’m still pretty horny right now,’ he admitted and Carlos snorted, looking down at his own trousers and seeing they were still definitely tented, ‘And…this place is magic but…what happens when we get back? Does everything go back to normal?”

There’s a moment of silence between the pair of them as they both stare at the sea, so still and peaceful.

“Do you want things to go back to normal?’ Carlos asked carefully.

“No, I want us to be together,’ Lando said quickly, grabbing onto Carlos’ arm, ‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.”

“Then it will happen,’ Carlos said comfortingly, moving his arm out of Lando’s grip and placing it around his shoulders.

Lando leaned in towards him like a cat, smiling and contented and Carlos couldn’t help the full-body swell of affection he felt for the other man. He couldn’t believe it had taken a plane crash for them to finally reach this stage. He felt as though what was going on with Charles and Daniel probably also needed to be spoken about but for now, on this peaceful island with no commitments, he felt really, really good.

“Now,’ he said suddenly, making Lando jump, ‘We take care of your boner.”

Lando laughed heartily until tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes and Carlos smiled as he thought there’s no way he could like this man more.

*

After taking care of themselves, Lando and Carlos followed Daniel and Charles’ example and retired to their shelter. The other men were wrapped up in each other, lazily kissing openly now that there was no reason to hide their true selves.

“Did you do the deed? Dan asked cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows and Lando hit him on the arm as they settled down on the ground.

“You’re so embarrassing,’ Lando muttered and Daniel blew a raspberry at him.

“You’re all so childish,’ Charles complained from where he lay between the bickering drivers, ‘It’s time for sleep.”

“Yeah, not that you need much more beauty sleep,’ Daniel commented, snuggling his face into Charles’ cheek in a way that he reluctantly allowed.

Lando gagged and this time Charles hit him on the arm.

“Right, now it really is time for bed,’ Carlos said, smiling at the odd group of people he had found himself becoming so close to.

They all settled down and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was an incredibly long chapter but I just couldn't bring it in myself to split up the truth or dare scene and leave everyone in suspense. I really hoped you enjoyed that chapter because I think it may be one of my favourite things I've ever written. I've had the most amazing feedback for this story so far and I'm so grateful to everyone so I'll keep updating as fast as I can! Thanks again everyone!


	4. Final Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our castaways explore their relationship further, upheaval looms on the horizon.

The next morning, Carlos woke up slowly, taking his time to come to his senses and remember, once again, that he was stuck on a tropical island. He stretched languidly and accidentally dislodged Lando from where he’d been cuddling against his chest, already awake. The younger man pouted slightly but all it took was a kiss from Carlos and his tanned arms wrapped around his body for him to be content again.

He looked over to where Daniel and Charles were laying and was not surprised to see them kissing lazily and unhurried in the bright morning sun. He decided to do the same with Lando, tilting his chin and pulling his face closer. Lando made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat when their lips met, moving so he was lying slightly across Carlos’ body, his still-fragile arm resting across his chest. Every movement felt so familiar and comfortable. It was as if when their bodies were slotted together, Carlos was truly home.

“As much as I’d like to, we can’t sit around making out all day,’ Daniel called from across the shelter and Lando whined.

“Why do you always have to interrupt the good stuff?’ He asked, turning to face the older man with an adorable pout.

“Aww, are you gonna cry?’ Daniel said, army crawling over and ruffling Lando’s hair with both his hands before cupping his face and sprinkling it with kisses, ‘Poor little baby!”

Carlos and Charles made eye contact over the heads of the other drivers and shared a secret huff of affection combined with amusement and exasperation. Once Daniel had stopped teasing Lando, everyone shuffled out of the shelter and walked to the beach. Carlos had pocketed a couple of protein bars for them to share for breakfast, hoping that they were rationing out their food enough for however long it took for them to be found.

After their small breakfast, the group wandered into the sea to have a bit of a wash and a swim. The barriers they had broken down last night had led to each of them feeling even more comfortable around each other naked and even Lando was unabashedly splashing around instead of crouching and hiding himself beneath the surface. Once they had tired of playing around in the sea, they returned to the sand, lying down and absorbing the warm rays of sunshine before it got unbearably hot in the afternoon.

“When we get back to normal civilisation, let’s all agree that we go on holiday together and do this again,’ Daniel said into the calm that had washed over the men, ‘Like, I want this beach but with a fully-stocked margarita bar over there…and a proper bed.”

“Pizza,’ Charles said dreamily, ‘A running shower.”

“Milk,’ Lando joked with a pained voice making the others laugh.

“What else would you want Carlos?’ Daniel asked, obviously curious at the Spaniard’s lack of talking.

Carlos propped himself up on his elbows and looked around at the others. Daniel was lying on his front now, staring at him questioningly for an answer. Charles seemed relaxed, as if now he’s thought about pizza, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. Lando had been lying on his back but as he saw Carlos move, he had turned onto his side and was staring up at him with a smile, eyes crinkled at the corners with mirth. Carlos returned that smile before rustling Lando’s hair.

“I would not want to change anything,’ he said, laughing at the way Lando’s cheeks began to turn a little red.

“Aww, you’re such a sweetheart,’ Daniel cooed while Charles snorted, ‘But you’d seriously say no to a margarita bar?!”

“Well, maybe I’d enjoy one or two,’ Carlos conceded, ‘But all things considered, I’m very happy.”

Lando beamed at him before holding onto his hand, closing his eyes and settling down to nap. Carlos squeezed at Lando’s palm before lying back down on the sand and drifting off to sleep.

*

Carlos was awoken not that much later by Lando tapping him on the shoulder and telling him that they were moving into the shade. He stood up and stretched, brushing the remaining sand that was sticking to him from his body before walking towards the trees at the edge of the beach. Daniel and Charles were already there, the older man leaning against a tree while the other leaned against him. Daniel’s arms were looped loosely around Charles’ waist while they talked too quietly for Carlos to hear.

Lando led him a little further away, taking a seat under a large tree before pulling his knees up to his chin. Carlos huffed, sitting down on his shins in front of his teammate so he couldn’t be ignored.

“Are you okay?’ He asked, sensing one of Lando’s breakdowns on the horizon.

Lando shrugged.

“Shrugging is not an answer cabrón’ Carlos said and the other man snorted.

“What happened to the other word?’ He asked with a raised eyebrow, ‘My corzon?”

“Mi corazon?’ Carlos asked before chuckling.

“Yeah! That sounds much nicer.”

“Well, sometimes you are cabrón, sometimes you are mi corazon but you are always here,’ Carlos said with his hand across his heart.

Lando mimed throwing up.

“How did I not know how soppy you were?’ He asked in disgust but his eyes were filled with humour and his body had started to relax.

Carlos brought a hand up to Lando’s face, stroking it tenderly as he began to blush once again.

“You just make me want to say these things,’ he said, ‘If it’s soppy, fine. But it’s also true.”

Lando gave Carlos a small smile, turning his face towards his hand and rubbing his cheek on his dusty palm. He let out a long breath before squeezing his eyes shut in preparation.

“I want to have sex with you,’ Lando said bluntly and Carlos’ eyes widened as he continued, ‘I really do, it’s just I’ve never done it before and I don’t want my first time to be with Daniel and Charles watching, I mean I like them a lot but it’s different y’know, and I already have sand everywhere and this would definitely make that worse and-“

“Hey, hey,’ Carlos said soothingly, running his hands across Lando’s shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting way, ‘There’s no need to worry Lando, it’s okay. I…I’m not with you to have sex with you, I’m with you because I really like you. If you want to wait, we’ll wait.”

Lando finally opened his eyes and looked at Carlos, a small dot of moisture forming in the corners of each.

“Are you sure?’ He asked timidly.

“Yes,’ Carlos said, pressing a kiss to the other man’s forehead before grinning at him, ‘I’m sure. Plus, if it’s your first time, I want to keep you all to myself.”

Lando laughed even though his cheeks were bright red.

“I knew you were going to say something like that, I just knew it!’ He shouted, slapping Carlos playfully on the arm.

Carlos grabbed the offending limb and used it to hold Lando still, manoeuvring himself so he was straddling the younger man’s tanned thighs. There was still an echo of a laugh in Lando’s throat but it quickly turned into a hiss when Carlos moved their crotches together, pricks perfectly aligned where they were still entirely naked. Both of them were semi-hard, the close proximity and exposure to each other’s bare bodies just doing enough to excite but not fully arouse before this moment. Now however both of them were already panting, the lack of distance between them sparking a need for intimacy in the pits of their stomachs.

“Is this okay?’ Carlos asked, looking down at Lando and cupping his cheek once again.

Lando nodded, lips slightly parted and eyes half-lidded. Carlos bit his lip before moving his hand down to grasp both their dicks simultaneously. Lando choked, bringing his good hand up to cover his mouth while his hips bucked up into Carlos’ hand as they searched for more friction. Carlos tried to hold him steady by keeping his legs clamped tight onto Lando’s but already he could feel the distant pull in his stomach that meant he wouldn’t take too long to finish.

“Slow down baby,’ he whispered, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together.

Lando groaned as Carlos held his hand still, merely taking in the weight of what was in his hands.

“I don’t care if it doesn’t last long,’ Lando started, ‘I think I’m going crazy with how horny I am all the time.”

“Are you sure?’ Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow before Lando leaned forward and kissed him square on the mouth.

“I’m sure,’ he said, smiling then gasping as Carlos resumed the frantic movement of his hand over soft skin.

Lando writhed underneath him, his thighs quivering as he concentrated on finding his release.

“Fuck, I’m so close already,’ he whispered, sounding embarrassed.

“Me too,’ Carlos said, picking up the pace as Lando cried out, coating his hand in come.

The wet slide and positively filthy sounds his hand was now making alongside Lando’s whimpers of over-sensitivity pushed Carlos over the edge. He swore he saw stars as he reached his peak, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold on to those last tendrils of pure pleasure. When he finally opened his eyes, Lando was staring at him with awe and affection openly on his face.

“That was amazing,’ he whispered and Carlos smiled widely.

“I’m glad,’ he said, leaning forward and kissing Lando proudly on the lips.

Despite both of them being spent, the kiss soon became heated with open mouths fighting for the sake of dominance. It was only when Carlos tried to bring his hand up to Lando’s face that he realised it was absolutely covered in come. Taking in Lando’s stomach, he determined that they needed another dip in the sea.

They stood up and begun walking out there, passing Daniel and Charles who were slowly kissing, Daniel’s hand rubbing up and down the other man’s side leisurely as though they had all the time in the world (a stark contrast to Carlos and Lando’s desperate frottage). Carlos couldn’t help the jolt of arousal that went through his body and winced when his dick twitched at the tender scene.

“We can do that once we’re clean,’ he said to Lando, pointing his head in the direction of the other drivers.

Lando nodded, a small smile on his face as he peeked at the affectionate scene before them. They made their way to the sea and waded in, taking their time to rinse themselves off before having a little water fight. The sounds of their splashing obviously alerted Daniel to the fact that something was happening and soon enough him and Charles joined them in their fight. Pure contentment swept through Carlos as he observed the three men he had become so close to and, although he knew it would have to end eventually, he couldn’t help but want this moment to last forever.

*

After a languid evening and peaceful nights sleep, Carlos was awoken the next morning by a distant whirring sound and an unnatural breeze rustling through their shelter. He sat up quickly, sniffing the air and instantly recognised the familiar scent of fuel. Scrambling to stand, he ran out of the shelter, taking the path through the trees to the beach that was ingrained into his brain by this point.

As the woods opened up to reveal the sea, he couldn’t help but stare as a small helicopter hovered above, sand whipping in his face and stinging at his eyes. He didn’t really know why but suddenly he was laughing, full on maniacal laughing. Their rescue had arrived.

After spending the first few days praying that someone would come to save them, Carlos knew his old self would have been shocked at the reluctance he now felt to get on that helicopter and fly away from this tiny world the four castaways had built for each other. They had only really just begun this exploration of this complex dynamic between them and now it would be a distant memory.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to face Daniel whose lips were quirked in a melancholy smile as Charles cuddled against his side. Turning around, he saw Lando making his way towards them, eyes wide in surprise as they met Carlos’ own. He quirked his lips up a little but Carlos could see the small spark of sadness within his pupils, that uncertainty that he had gotten a glimpse of during their conversation about their relationship beyond the shores of the beach.

As the helicopter began to descend, he beckoned Lando closer as if he were a frightened animal. Lando approached and as he got close enough, Carlos pulled him into a tight hug.

“Nothing will change,’ he whispered into his ear, ‘I will always be here for you, no matter what.”

Lando pulled away and rubbed his eyes, clearly embarrassed at his reaction to Carlos’ words but the older man couldn’t help but feel endeared. 

“Daniel, me and you should go and grab the things in the shelter,’ he said, taking charge of the situation as the helicopter got closer and closer to the ground, ‘Lando and Charles, you stay here and talk to the pilot.”

The younger two nodded and Daniel followed Carlos along the path back to the den, their steps falling sync against the crunching leaves and sticks.

“I’m glad I actually decided to put on clothes last night,’ Daniel joked but it felt a little flat, ‘Wouldn’t want anyone who wasn’t previously warned to see my private bits.”

“You didn’t seem to mind getting them out in front of us without warning,’ Carlos said, looking back and raising his eyebrow at the other man.

Daniel shrugged.

“You were the one who dared me to streak,’ he said with a smile and Carlos rolled his eyes.

They finished their walk in silence, pulling out the blankets they had been sleeping on to gather together their things. As he pulled their makeshift shelter apart, Carlos couldn’t help but feel a deep sadness settle right in his chest. Before he knew it, he was sniffling pitifully and rubbing a stray tear out of his eye.

“Hey,’ Daniel said as he walked over and placed his hands on Carlos’ shoulders, ‘There’s no reason to be sad mate.”

“I think there is,’ Carlos said, twisting the corner of a blanket in his hands, ‘I…I’ll just miss this.”

“Me too,’ Daniel said, pressing a small kiss to Carlos’ cheek, ‘I’ll fucking miss it so much. But we’re still alive, we’re still here. If you need me or Charles we’ll only be a phone call away. And Lando will be with you all the time you lucky bastard.”

Carlos let out a watery chuckle at that.

“We will definitely have to go on that holiday together,’ he said.

“Hell yeah,’ Daniel replied, ‘As soon as we get back, I’m buying an island for us… And building a bar… And a room with a decent bed that can fit us all on it.”

“In that order?’ Carlos asked.

“Of course,’ Daniel said matter-of-factly, ‘Now let’s finish dismantling this shit heap.”

They went back to gathering their things and took them back to the beach, spotting Charles and Lando about thirty metres further down talking to the helicopter pilot. They lugged their supplies over as quickly as they could, not quite able to believe that this was all really happening. The pilot introduced himself as David and shook their hands in a very official way which seemed to give Daniel the giggles.

“What happened to the pilot of your jet?’ He asked Daniel whose face crumpled.

“He…he didn’t make it,’ he said, ‘His body…”

“It’s okay,’ David said kindly, putting his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, ‘We’ll be sending back a bigger crew to retrieve him and work out exactly what happened.”

Daniel seemed to feel a little better about that and Charles rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

“For now guys,’ David said, clapping his hands together, ‘You’ve got a lot of people who would love to see you so let’s get going.”

“For sure,’ Daniel said, leading the way, ‘Let’s get out of this Goddamn hellhole.”

David loaded their things onto the helicopter as the four other men clambered in, doing their best to settle down in their seats as a restlessness settled over them. It seemed as if everything was happening so quickly that Carlos could barely process it. Instead it felt as if he were in a very lucid dream. David checked that they were all safely fastened in before taking his own seat and preparing to take off.

Lando entwined their little fingers as soon as they began to hover above the ground, leaning in close against Carlos’ shoulder as if he were scared that he’d suddenly disappear. As the island disappeared into the distance, Carlos felt yet another wave of sadness go through him at how easy it had been to leave.

As their home for the past week became a speck in the distance, a huge boat came into view, complete with a landing pad. The helicopter carefully descended and as soon as the door opened, the four drivers were engulfed by their families.

Both of Carlos’ parents were there, along with his cousins and siblings who all crowded him, crying and cheering. Lando’s parents, his sisters and his brother dragged him away, huddling close together on the floor in one big pile-up. Daniel’s mother was absolutely sobbing as she cradled him against her while his father looked on, attempting not to cry. Charles’ mother was covering his face in kisses, leaving little red lip-prints over his skin.

To be surrounded by so many people after what felt like an age as just a group of four seemed completely surreal, as if they had completely forgotten how to socialise normally with anyone but each other. Carlos made eye contact with Lando through the sea of bodies and, although he was full-on crying now, the younger man gave him a thousand-watt smile.

“Carlos!’ Zac Brown exclaimed as he appeared from behind his family, ‘It’s so great to see you! I’m so glad you survived the wilderness!”

Carlos’ mother started full-on sobbing at that, pulling Carlos as close to her as physically possible. Zac looked a little sheepish and Carlos patted him on the shoulder.

“Is okay,’ he said, looking over at Lando again and nodding, ‘It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long gap between the last chapter and this one, I have just had no time to write at all! I hope you guys enjoyed this little one, there's a couple more chapters to go and then I've got a little sequel planned to keep everyone going through the winter break! Thanks once again for the incredible support, it's the only thing that keeps me going! Also I have twitter now @thatsrighthype (twitter hates long names lol) so please come and say hi!


	5. Adjustment Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Lando try to readapt to the life they left with the added bonus of having someone to share every moment with.

The GP in Bahrain was cancelled because of their disappearance, something Carlos was glad to hear seeing as a week of nothing but sun, peanuts and a little bit of sex had left his body in a complete state. He was out of practise with the car but quickly managed to get back into the familiar groove that had been ingrained in him since his first days in karting. Eager to get stuck back in, he was spending every available moment in the racing sim at the McLaren headquarters, honing his reactions once again.

He felt a huge responsibility to the team now. Not that he hadn’t before, but hearing that Zac had funded and lead most of the mission to find them, he couldn’t help but feel grateful and want to give something back. He knew it was probably at least slightly profit-driven (you can’t be making as much with both of your drivers missing as when they’re racing) but he had definitely seen at least the trace of a tear in his eye when he spoke to him and Lando on the boat.

“You two are family,’ he had said to them once their own parents and siblings had finally relinquished the pair of them for a medical examination Zac had hijacked.

One of the worst parts of coming back was the media attention. Everyone had wanted to know exactly what had happened while the four drivers had been missing and didn’t really care for giving them their privacy. Being followed around by the media was an everyday occurrence but currently they were taking it to a whole other level. Every time Carlos had left the McLaren building, he could see the group of flashing cameras in the distance being held back by the company’s additional security team.

After a week being blissfully surrounded by only three people, Carlos was finding it difficult to readjust.

On Thursday, three days after coming back, Zac called him and Lando to his office and asked them to at least make a video explaining what happened on the island to try and calm the press down.

“I don’t think this will blow over too fast,’ he said, face grave, ‘Everyone just wants to know, it’s, like, all a big secret what went down.”

Lando’s face turned red and Carlos tried to give him a signal to calm down.

“Nothing really happened,’ he said smoothly, shrugging his shoulders, ‘There’s not much to tell.”

“Then maybe you could tell them that?’ Zac asked in a pleading tone, ‘It would honestly help keep them all off of your own backs too.”

“Can we just talk for a moment?’ Lando asked and Carlos looked at him questioningly.

“I guess,’ Zak replied, looking between the pair of them before standing up and walking out of his own office.

“Hi,’ Carlos said softly, reaching out and clasping at Lando’s hand once they were alone.

Between reuniting with their families, training and medical examination after medical examination, the pair had barely spoken a single word to each other. Finally being in a room with just the two of them was making Carlos’ mind conjure up some interesting scenarios but he chose to keep them to himself. Lando smiled bashfully and squeezed his fingers.

“Hey yourself,’ he said, turning away and ducking his head shyly, ‘I don’t know why I feel so nervous suddenly.

“We are alone together, actually indoors for once,’ Carlos said with a wink, ‘It’s fair to be excited.”

Lando blushed even more and covered his face with his free hand.

“Have you spoken to Daniel or Charles at all?’ He asked, changing the subject.

“Daniel and I send each other pictures,’ Carlos answered, thinking back to all the photos of empty margarita glasses he’s been sent these last few days, ‘But we haven’t really…talked.”

Lando nodded thoughtfully.

“I’ve been texting Charles but it just feels wrong talking about what happened without them?’ Lando said, voice raising questioningly at the end.

Carlos agreed, completely understanding of where Lando was coming from.

“Maybe we make a little video, just to say we’re okay but need to recover from everything that happened. For now maybe, we keep…this,’ he said, gesturing between himself and Lando, ‘To ourselves. Our own secret.”

Lando smiled at that.

“That’s what I thought,’ he said, pressing a quick kiss to Carlos’ cheek before withdrawing and walking to the door to let Zac back into the office.

“We’ll make a video,’ Carlos said and Zac clapped his hands together with a smile.

“Great, I’ll get PR on it right away,’ he said.

After they make their explanation, all the speculation around what happened died down. They didn’t tell the whole truth (like how good Daniel’s stubble felt on their faces or how soft and compassionate Charles’ kisses are) but they try to stay to events as much as possible. Carlos watched the video several times and, although he’s impressed by how the pair of them manage to maintain a seemingly professional relationship, he can’t help but coo at the dreamy look Lando directs at him when he thinks Carlos isn’t looking. It reminds him of the coke advert all over again.

The paparazzi thinned out, especially at the McLaren gates which Zac seemed eternally grateful for, and Carlos tried to readjust to his old life.

He was finishing up a simulator session on Saturday and getting ready to hit the gym for some training when Lando entered the room. His arm wasn’t nearly as bad as they feared and he only had to have it attached to a splint with his ribs also healing nicely. If he wasn’t up to racing in Vietnam the next weekend, he definitely would be ready for the next race in China.

“Hey,’ Lando said softly, taking a seat on the little stool next to the set-up Carlos had been working in.

“Hello,’ Carlos replied, turning in his seat to look at Lando before reaching out and grabbing his hand, a near scene-by-scene replay of their interaction in Zac’s office.

Carlos pressed a little kiss to the corner of Lando’s mouth and the other man sighed, eyes half-lidded and smile wide.

“How’s your day been?’ Carlos asked as Lando lifted his hand up and cradled it against his own cheek.

“Not great,’ he said quietly, ‘Physio sucks even if it means I can race sooner. I almost wish they hadn’t found us.”

He aimed for a joking tone but Carlos could hear the hint of truth in his words.

“We are still together mi corazon,’ he said, ‘One day I will take you to a beautiful, deserted beach on purpose.”

Lando snorted, shaking his head and smiling before turning to press a little kiss against Carlos’ palm.

“I think Daniel already promised to take us to his own desert island,’ he whispered into the skin with closed eyes.

“I wouldn’t mind too much,’ Carlos replied, ’It would be nice to see them again. But of course I want you for myself sometimes too.”

Lando fully hid his face behind Carlos’ hand and made a noise of what he thought was frustration.

“You can’t just say stuff like that!’ He complained, although to Carlos it definitely sounded at least a little bit half-hearted.

“It’s nice to get compliments from the person you like, no?’ Carlos asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Lando chuckled and leaned forward to hide his reddening cheeks.

“Are you free tonight?’ He asked once he had gotten his blushing under control and was sat up again.

“I am indeed,’ Carlos replied, ‘Do you have something in mind?”

“I…’ Lando trailed off, seemingly steeling himself to ask something, ‘I have a nice place booked not far from here. I thought maybe we could go, just…pretend we don’t have any responsibilities again for a little bit.”

“I thought you were wanting to get back to racing as soon as possible?’ Carlos teased and Lando rolled his eyes.

“I think I forgot how annoying everyone was,’ he said and Carlos couldn’t help but agree.

“I’ll meet you there after I’m done with my training then,’ he said.

Lando nodded and smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Carlos’ cheek before leaving the room. Carlos couldn’t help but rub his cheek in fondness for the younger teammate. He powered through his session at the gym, his anticipation for the evening energising him completely. Lando sent him the address of where he was staying with instructions to text him once he arrived.

Carlos plugged the address into his car’s sat nav and drove away, trying his best not to speed the entire way there. When he arrived at his destination, he drove down a long, winding driveway and worried for a moment that he had come to the wrong place. Eventually, he reached a stunning Georgian-style country home surrounded by fruit trees and towering shrubbery. Stepping out of his car, he went to text Lando only for the other man to shyly open the door as he approached.

“I was waiting for you to get here,’ he said as an explanation.

Carlos sauntered over unable to stop the smile growing on his face. The younger man held his arms open and as soon as he was within touching range, pulled him into a tight hug. Carlos hesitated for a second; several days of having to hide his feelings for Lando had made him cautious with how much of their relationship they showed.

“It’s just us,’ Lando said comfortingly and Carlos instantly relaxed.

“It’s beautiful,’ Carlos said, looking up at the ivy-covered house, ‘Very nice choice.”

“It’s pretty great right?’ Lando replied, ‘I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Taking Carlos’ hand in his own, Lando pulled him inside.

“I stayed here with my family once and had some good memories of the place,’ Lando explained as they walked through the lavishly decorated hallway and into an open plan living room/kitchen, ‘I figured it could be nice to make some new ones here too.”

“You are such a little romantic Lando,’ Carlos said, sweeping him up into his arms with a surprised laugh, ‘I think that sounds amazing.”

Lando showed him the rest of the house, skipping quickly through most of the rooms on the second floor before leading him up a small staircase to the master bedroom, their hands clasped together the whole time.

“This is where we’ll be sleeping,’ Lando said, arms wide presenting the room to Carlos.

The master bedroom had a beautiful, high ceiling with windows that stretched the entire length of the wall and let in an abundance of natural light. Soft hues of blue and cream were the staple colours of the room and even in the fairly dim spring evening, there was still a sense of brightness. Carlos could definitely see why Lando had picked this room.

Turning around, he realised Lando had been watching him carefully, waiting for a reaction from him as to whether he liked it or not. Carlos crossed the room quickly, cupped Lando’s cheek with one hand and his waist with the other before drawing him into a deep kiss. Lando seemed surprised at first but was soon kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm, arms thrown around Carlos’ neck to pull him even closer. Carlos dominated the kiss, keeping Lando’s body as physically close to his as was humanly possible, savouring every sensation he could. Breaking apart, he ran a hand through Lando’s hair and pressed their foreheads together.

“Every time I see you, this is what I want to do,’ he said feeling a small breath of a laugh from Lando dance across his lips at that, ‘It has been driving me absolutely crazy.”

“Me too,’ Lando replied, breathing deeply with his eyes closed, ‘All I can think about whenever I see you is how perfect you looked in the sun on that beach, it’s so unfair.”

Carlos chuckled before leaning back and admiring the other man who stood before him. He connected their lips again, running his hands up and down Lando’s sides and sighing in contentment at the small sounds the other man was making. Despite knowing what he was doing, Carlos’ heart was pounding in his chest at the intensity of his feelings for his teammate. It scared him a little but he’d never backed away from anything that had terrified him before and he wasn’t planning on doing it any time soon.

Slowly as not to scare off the other man, Carlos pulled Lando towards the bed, spinning them around so that he could lower the younger man onto the mattress, keeping their lips connected the entire time. He bracketed his arms on either side of Lando’s head and aligned their bodies together as best as he could with one leg still supporting him on the floor while the other perched his knee up. He pulled away a little so he could shuffle them up the bed a little bit more and the look of sheer trust and happiness that Lando gave him made his insides want to burst.

“What do you want us to do?’ He asked Lando, wanting him to take the lead and not push him too far, aware that what had happened while they were castaways would probably be more than overwhelming in any other situation.

“I…I want to have sex with you,’ Lando said, quietly but confidently.

“That entails a lot of different things mi corazon,’ Carlos whispered, brushing his knuckles against Lando’s cheek.

Lando flushed and groaned a little bit in embarrassment but powered through.

“I want to feel you inside me,’ he said softly, ‘I’m already pretty prepared myself, I didn’t want to slow us down.”

Carlos barked out a laugh at that.

“Look at you,’ he teased, rubbing their noses together sweetly, ‘Getting ready for me, how thoughtful.”

“This is embarrassing enough without you making it worse,’ Lando warned but he was also smiling and everything felt so right.

“I’ll take care of you,’ Carlos said quietly, kissing Lando on the lips before getting rid of his clothing and lying down underneath the covers.

Lando joined him, albeit slightly slower, and the pair of them embraced, the skin on skin connection intensifying every single sensation between the two of them. Carlos’ hands took their time exploring Lando’s form, re-familiarising himself with the contours of his body after a week away from it. The younger man keened sweetly as he inched his hands lower and lower, brushing them over his butt before roughly squeezing the cheeks.

“Please,’ he whimpered and Carlos couldn’t find it in himself to tease him any longer.

Carefully, he slid his finger between Lando’s ass, letting the tip drag against the smooth skin until he found what he was looking for. He gasped when he realised that Lando had indeed prepared himself and his hole was already dripping wet.

“Do you have more lube?’ He managed to croak out, throat now dry.

Lando looked pleased with himself as he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a small tube of nondescript lubricant. Handing it to Carlos, he lay back down against the sheets and bent his legs slightly, allowing easier access. Carlos squirted a small amount of liquid onto his fingers, knowing he’d only really need a light coating to ease the slide. Propping himself up on one elbow, he trailed his fingers down the front of Lando’s body this time, brushing them lightly over his hard prick before circling his hole again. He pushed his middle finger inside, gritting his teeth against a moan at how easy that was. Lando squeaked, not in pain just in surprise, as he relaxed his body against every natural instinct to push the intrusion away. Carlos leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips as he tried to distract the younger driver from the odd sensation.

“You are doing so well Lando,’ he muttered as he pulled away slightly, beginning to shallowly thrust his finger in and out of Lando’s hole, ‘Do you think I could add another finger?”

“Well I prepared myself with three but whatever you want,’ he said, sounding cocky but his eyes still looked a little unsure.

“I just want to make sure you’re happy,’ he said, ‘I wouldn’t want your first time to be a bad memory.”

Lando made an embarrassed noise at that, reaching both of his hands up to cover his face as Carlos chuckled.

“It does not bother me my love,’ he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead just as he added another finger.

The strangled sound Lando made worried Carlos at first and he moved to retract his hand but before he could exit entirely, the younger driver’s hand was curled around his wrist, slowly controlling the pace at which he thrust his fingers. Lando was biting his lip hard, eyes squeezed shut but Carlos knew now that these were good signs. Seeing as Lando really did seem to be comfortable with the two fingers straight away, Carlos risked adding a third lube-slick finger.  
The reaction was almost instant, Lando’s cry of pleasure causing a shiver to run down Carlos’ spine.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,’ Lando whimpered.

Carlos watched as Lando’s entire body writhed against the bed, his hand that wasn’t clamped around his wrist clenching the sheets. Carlos increased the pace of his fingers, focused solely on the other man’s pleasure.

“I’ve wanted this too,’ he whispered, pressing a kiss to Lando’s forehead and smiling at the sweet noise he made in response to it, ‘You’re perfect.”

“Please, I want you,’ Lando whimpered, opening his eyes and biting his lips.

“Are you sure?’ Carlos asked, slowing down his fingers.

“Yes,’ Lando breathed, reaching across to the bedside table and pulling a condom out of the drawer.

Carlos ripped open the packet with his teeth, fingers still sheathed inside of Lando: he didn’t want him to feel empty for a single moment. After carefully rolling the condom over his penis, he aligned himself with Lando’s hole, taking out his fingers before gently rubbing the head of his dick over the sensitive rim. Lando whined loudly, hips already bucking in search of more and Carlos wondered how he got so lucky.

As gently as he could, Carlos guided his dick inside Lando, waiting for his ass to accommodate the new stretch before inching further and further inside. Lando was already losing the ability to form coherent sentences: the only things Carlos could really make out were ‘so good’, ‘oh my god’ and ‘fuck fuck fuck’ repeated over and over again so he figured he was doing a pretty good job.

“Relax mi corazon,’ Carlos whispered, leaning forward and kissing Lando on the forehead as he finally bottomed out, staying where he was so the man underneath him could adjust, ‘I’ll never hurt you.”

Lando looked up at him, eyes entirely trusting and full of so much emotion Carlos’ immediate reaction was to look away but he steadily held his gaze. They kissed passionately, Carlos’ hands smoothing over the Lando’s sides in a way that made him shiver. They pulled apart slightly, barely an inch separating them and Lando lifted his hips to press them flush with Carlos’, pushing his dick even deeper inside.

“Move please,’ Lando said cheekily, a coy smile playing on his lips.

“Anything for you my love,’ Carlos said as he began to thrust his hips.

The slide was absolutely glorious, slick as it was from the thorough preparation and Carlos was so, so happy that they had waited until now to do this, to have their special moment together. He pressed their foreheads together once more, relishing in the melodic whimpers Lando was making with every single thrust.

“You are so beautiful,’ he whispered, hands clutching at Lando’s thighs to pull his legs ever so slightly further apart, ‘Amazing.”

Lando cried out, one hand coming up to cover his eyes while the other grasped Carlos’ shoulder, pulling him closer. Chests pressed together, Carlos quickened the pace, bending Lando’s body slightly as to reach as deeply as possible. After the week of separation, the constant sexual tension and heated foreplay, he knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

“Fuck, Carlos, please touch me,’ Lando breathed, eyes squeezed shut and desperate for release, ‘I’m so fucking close, oh my God.”

“Anything for you baby,’ Carlos replied, balancing himself on one elbow as his other hand reached between Lando’s legs and grasped his weeping dick.

It was a completely awkward angle but the look of utter bliss that fell across Lando’s face as Carlos pounded into him and stroked him at the same time spurred him on and gave him a burst of energy. Lando cried out then inhaled deeply as cum sputtered all over his stomach and Carlos’ hand, his body continually shivering with aftershocks as Carlos chased his own release. Leaning back a little so he could see what a picture Lando was, he picked up the pace and soon, he was spilling over into the condom. He squeezed his eyes shut, magnifying every single sensation as his stomach twisted in ultimate pleasure. Leaning forward, he brought his clean hand up to Lando’s cheek, running his thumb across his cheekbone before kissing him softly.

“That was amazing,’ Lando breathed, eyes closed in ultimate contentment and smile wide in satisfaction.

“It really was,’ Carlos agreed, groaning slightly as he pulled out and slid off the condom.

He walked towards where he assumed the ensuite bathroom was, coming back to bed with a slightly damp hand towel. He took his time cleaning up the come on Lando’s stomach before drifting slightly lower to clean the lube away from his leaking hole.

Lando twitched in sensitivity, breath hitching slightly and Carlos took pity on him and stopped, just throwing the towel over his shoulder and onto the floor.

"Make sure you pick that up,' Lando grumbled, 'I don't want to lose my deposit because there's come on the floor."

Carlos laughed, snuggling back down next to Lando and curling an arm around his middle, enjoying being this close.

"Thank you,' Lando whispered, 'For being so nice to me."

"Is no problem,' Carlos said softly, 'Now we've got your first time out of the way, we'll make plenty more new memories."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Lando laughed, curling closer to the Spaniard's chest. The pair of them snuggled together, just enjoying each other's presence before both their stomachs seemed to rumble in sync. Lando ordered them a pizza (still under strict instructions to recover), they pulled on some lounge clothes and made their way downstairs. They ate while watching YouTube videos, laughing and pointing greasy fingers at the screen. Carlos looked down at Lando, a smudge of orange on the corner of his smiling mouth and couldn't help but press a kiss to his forehead in affection.

He wished this moment between them would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I really wanted to stagger the updates to this story but I got very excited and couldn't help but post it early! I'm sorry that there's not much of Charles and Daniel in this chapter but I will be making up for that in the final instalment. Thank you once again for all the absolutely incredible comments you guys have given me, I've really appreciated every single one of them!


	6. Revealed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos, Lando, Charles and Daniel all meet up for the first time since their return to ordinary civilisation.

Much to everyone's surprise, Lando was given the all clear to race in the Vietnam GP. Carlos felt a little bit uneasy about it but he remembered how distraught Lando had been when they first crash landed on the island. Knowing what a determined individual his teammate was, ultimately he wasn't surprised. The heat was beginning to settle over the circuit in a warm haze on the Friday, reminding Carlos of their lazy days spent lounging on the beach. Unfortunately, that only meant he felt off his game, really having to concentrate in the car. Every time he looked at Lando, he could tell he was struggling as well but every offer of help was instantly rebuffed.

After the free practice sessions had finished on Friday afternoon (with both of them finding themselves in the bottom half of the grid), Charles poked his head into the McLaren garage, much to the surprise of all the mechanics and engineers.

"Hey, long time no see,' he said to Carlos, sounding a little shy, ‘How’s it going?"

Carlos felt that inexplicable pull towards Charles that he had experienced on the beach: it was the first time he'd seen the Ferrari driver since leaving the rescue boat and he hadn't realised how much he'd missed seeing him and Daniel in person. All the McLaren employees watched on with interest and Carlos tried not to look as excited as he felt.

“Not so bad,’ Carlos replied, trying his best to sound casual, ‘How are you and Daniel?

Charles smiled sweetly at the mention of Daniel and Carlos had to hold himself back from cooing.

“We’re good,’ he said, ‘We talked to our parents about the two of us. Daniel’s mother wants to adopt me.”

“Well that’s good news,’ Carlos said, chuckling a little, ‘You made a good first impression?”

“Look at me, of course,’ Charles said cockily, gesturing to his face and Carlos started full on laughing at that, ‘Hey, I didn’t come here to be laughed at. I actually came to ask if you and Lando wanted to have dinner with us tonight.”

Carlos’ laughter died down and looked at Charles whose face was beginning to visibly heat. He was focused on the floor, scuffing his (presumably expensive) shoe across the concrete.

"Just dinner?' Carlos asked quietly, leaning a little closer to Charles whose eyes simultaneously widened and darkened.

"Depends,' Charles replied with a casual shrug, 'What are you in the mood for?"

”I'm sure whatever you're offering for... Dinner will be completely fine with both of us,' Carlos said, looking across the garage to see Lando walking in, giving the pair an intrigued look, 'Let us know when and where."

Charles nodded and smiled brightly across the room at Lando who looked as if he had been dazed by the pure sunshine on the other man's face. The Ferrari driver left the garage with one final wave over his shoulder and Lando joined Carlos, a questioning look on his face.

"We're having dinner with Daniel and Charles,' Carlos said.

"Oh... Just dinner?' Lando asked, voice hopeful.

"Why, are you wanting dessert too?' Carlos said with his now trademark eyebrow wiggle and Lando shoved him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up,' Lando said jokingly but Carlos noted the little excited glint in his eye.

Carlos decided not to mention it, instead giving him a small nod before turning back and walking over to his engineers to continue to work on his strategy for qualifying tomorrow. Soon enough, it was time to step out of the garage, Carlos' mind whirring as to what would happen that evening. He met Lando outside too, scuffing his trainer against the gravel and looking down at his feet. Carlos was about to say hello when his phone audibly buzzed in his pocket, alerting Lando to his presence. He lifted his head and smiled as Carlos took out his phone to check his messages.

Daniel: Meet us at the hotel. We'll get room service (if we have time to eat ;)))))

Carlos laughed and shook his head before showing the text to Lando who snorted.

"Better get going then,' Lando said quietly as Carlos received a follow up text with the address and room number from Charles.

Carlos typed in the address (only a ten minute walk away from the track) and the pair of them set off into the evening. Carlos was desperate to reach out and hold Lando’s hand but even with their hoods pulled up and hats on their heads, it was still a possibility they would be recognised or photographed so he kept his hands to himself. He kept feeling Lando’s eyes on him, watching him nervously and he tugged him into a one-armed hug.

“It’s okay to back out,’ he whispered as close to Lando’s ear as he dared to go, ‘No-one will blame you.”

“It’s not that,’ Lando said while worrying his lip between his teeth, ‘I’m just worried it won’t be the same.”

Carlos raised a questioning eyebrow at him and Lando continued.

“What if it was just the…Island vibes that made them do all those things with me and when they see me here it won’t be the same.”

Carlos thought about this for a minute before stopping Lando in his tracks and placing his hands on his shoulders.

“They would be absolutely crazy not to want you,’ he said softly, ‘It wasn’t just the island Lando, that just…gave us a push. And if they don’t want you, I will beat them to a pulp before carrying you off into the sunset.”

Lando giggled at that, spirits instantly higher and Carlos beamed.

“Come on,’ he said, slinging an arm around Lando’s shoulders once again, ‘Let’s get going. I’ve missed those idiots.”

When they got to the hotel, Carlos only had to say the room number to the lady at check-in and they were given a key and directions to their final destination. Once they were in the elevator, Carlos grabbed Lando’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Remember, if you don’t want to go, you don’t have to,’ he whispered but Lando gave him a reassured smile and a nod.

“I want to go,’ he said, eyes bright with excitement now.

They exited the elevator and were surprised to see there’s only one door in front of them. Raising their eyebrows at the fact Daniel had gotten a penthouse suite, Carlos slipped the keycard into the door and the pair of them made their way inside.

“Welcome to my humble abode,’ Daniel yelled from further inside as they hung up their hoodies and jackets on the hooks by the door, ‘Come this way for a night you’ll never forget!”

“Two weeks away from you and I forgot how cheesy you are,’ Lando shouted back, walking quickly around the corridor to try and work out where Daniel’s voice is coming from.

Carlos followed him to where the corridor opened up into a completely open-planned lounge area, kitchen and what looked like a study corner. Daniel was lounging on a chaise, glass of what looked like champagne in one hand while the other rested against his bare thigh. He was wearing a navy silk robe, decorated in embroidered fish and lilies and probably nothing else. As he shot Carlos a huge grin, he felt like they were in for quite an evening.

“D’you like my robe?’ He asked, standing up and doing a little twirl.

Despite the fact he’d seen them constantly while they were stranded, Carlos’ mouth went a little dry at the sight of the thigh tattoos.

“I really think that this is something that’s been missing from my life,’ Daniel finished with a flourish.

“It’s really nice Dan,’ Lando said with interest, coming closer and rubbing the fabric of the other man’s sleeve between two fingers.

“Well I’m glad you like it,’ he said smugly before turning and yelling to where Carlos assumed the bedroom was, ‘Charles, come and bring our guests their attire for the evening!”

Charles emerged from the bedroom in a Ferrari red version of Daniel’s robe, bringing with him two hangers. One was a papaya orange version, the other forest green.

“For you,’ Charles said, handing the orange one to Carlos, ‘And for you.”

He passed the green robe to Lando who blushed deeply, the two of them seeming to get lost in an intense eye contact battle after their hands touched.

“I feel left out,’ Daniel said beside Carlos who jumped, not understanding why someone who was normally so loud could move so silently.

“Do you have a bathroom where I can put this on?’ Carlos asked, looking at the orange a little sceptically.

“Oh-ho! Getting shy now are we?’ Daniel leered, giving Carlos’ clothed body a once over, ‘I thought we were comfortable enough with each other now.”

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise,’ Carlos said with a deadpan expression but he knew Daniel would take it as a joke.

“Very well my shy friend, there’s a bathroom just there,’ he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Carlos nodded and gave one last look at Lando who seemed to be having an intense conversation with Charles already and went to get changed.

After taking off his clothes and replacing them with the robe, Carlos turned to the mirror to admire his reflection. Despite his initial reaction, he couldn't help but respect Daniel for this bold choice of colour: his deep tan from their time on the island had barely faded and the orange (which was tinged with rust now he inspected it further) only emphasised his healthy glow. He pulled the tie in at the waist and took a second to laugh at the ridiculous fact that Daniel had bought them matching silk robes. He supposed it was still quite in-keeping with everything he knew about the other man’s fashion sense. There was a small knock on the door and, picking up his neatly folded clothes, Carlos went to answer it. Lando was on the other side, twisting the fabric of his robe between his fingers.

"You look really nice,' he said, smiling.

"Thank you,' Carlos said before leaning down to whisper in Lando's ear, 'I can't wait to see you in yours."

"Cheesy,' Lando huffed but he was still smiling.

Once Carlos stepped aside, Lando took his place in the bathroom, carefully closing the door and leaving the older driver alone to face Charles and Daniel. He found the pair of them sat together on the sofa in the living room, both exchanging hushed words with their heads bent together. Charles noticed Carlos' presence first (He wasn't sure how he could be ignored in his current ensemble) and he grinned.

"Dan was right, the orange really suits you,' he said.

"What did I say?' Daniel said loudly, holding his arms out as if waiting for praise, 'I know what I'm fucking doing!"

He stood up and walked over to Carlos, placing his big hands on his shoulders before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you guys so much,' he said and Carlos let out a long sigh, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man.

"We missed you too,' he replied, pulling back from Daniel to watch his face before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Everyone has been driving me crazy, asking what happened on that island,' Daniel said quietly, kissing Carlos for longer than a second this time,'It was so hard not to get a boner every time I think about it.”

He had watched a video of the press conference Daniel had done where he answered the questions as quickly and precisely as possible. Now it made sense as to why he had been so desperate to get it all over with.

"Probably not ideal publicity,' Carlos said, chuckling at Daniel's exasperated expression.

"Definitely not,' he said before bringing his hands up to Carlos' face and smashing their lips together.

Carlos instantly found himself opening his mouth to allow Daniel's tongue inside, the kiss messy and needy in a way he never would have anticipated. Digging his hands into Daniel's waist, he pulled them entirely flush against each other and with just the thin layers of silk between them, nothing was left to the imagination. Daniel pulled away and began to trail kisses down Carlos' neck. Opening his eyes, he looked over Daniel’s shoulder and saw that Lando was back from the bathroom and perched on Charles’ lap. The pair were kissing leisurely, Charles’ hands roaming over Lando’s silk covered back while his own tenderly cupped the Monegasque’s face. It was such a sweet and gentle scene that Carlos wished he could take a photograph, just to have that memory forever.

He completely forgot everything however when Daniel suddenly dropped to his knees and pulled apart the lower half of Carlos’ robe. Looking up at him through dark eyelashes, Daniel leant forward, burying his face in Carlos’ crotch and nosing at his dick.

“You better be paying attention to me,’ he murmured, running his hands up and down exposed thighs, ‘I’m about to rock your world.”

Carlos was about to call him out on the lame line but all that escaped him was a gasp as Daniel swallowed down his entire cock in one swift motion. Although he absolutely adored coaching Lando and sharing in all his new experiences, there was definitely something filthily sexy about such a clinically perfected blowjob that was lighting a fire in Carlos’ belly. He ran his fingers through Daniel’s curls, shivering as the other man let out a loud moan around his prick that vibrated up through his spine. He opened his eyes to check on how Lando and Charles were doing, if they were paying attention to Daniel as much as he was.

Lando had rotated in Charles’ lap to face them now, his hands scrunched up in his lap as he watched the scene unfold with hooded eyes. Charles was lazily stroking the younger man’s dick while alternating between sucking on the younger man’s earlobe and whispering things to him. A small smile spread across his face every time his words caused Lando to shiver in arousal.

Daniel hollowed out his cheeks to give Carlos one final suck before he was letting go and making his way to his feet again. He kissed him, making sure to explore every inch of his mouth and leave that slightly salted taste of himself inside. He pulled away and gave Carlos a considering glance.

“Lando,’ he called, still looking straight at Carlos, ‘Come with me.”

He winked before turning around, taking Lando by the hand and leading him to the bedroom. 

Carlos looked at Charles who had a slightly devilish hint to his expression.

“Come on,’ he said, standing up, ‘We wouldn’t want to miss out on all the fun right?”

Carlos rolled his eyes as he wondered what the other pair had been planning but still took Charles’ hand when he offered it. Charles pulled his whole arm around him and Carlos took the hint, circling the other hand around his waist in a combination of a back hug and full embrace. Slotting his head against the younger driver’s neck, Carlos managed to steer them to the bedroom as he pressed light kisses into Charles’ skin.

The bedroom they entered was absolutely enormous. High ceilings and minimalist furniture gave it such an impression of open space which Carlos had been missing. The lighting was seductively dim and the bed, where Daniel sat right against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head, was massive.

“We needed to get somewhere with room for the four of us,’ Charles said, turning his head slightly so he could look into Carlos’ eyes, ‘Can’t leave anybody out.”

“It’s beautiful,’ Carlos whispered, still looking into the younger man’s eyes and before he could process another thought, they were kissing.

Charles kissed completely differently from both Daniel and Lando. He didn’t have that raw confidence that Daniel had but he was more sure of himself than Lando, knowing that he could succeed in this arena. Carlos slipped a hand inside of Charles’ robe, running a hand over his smooth chest, only stopping to flick at his hardening nipples. Charles’ whole body shivered against Carlos’ at that.

“Sensitive nipples eh?’ He questioned with a shit-eating grin, ‘How interesting.”

“Shut up,’ Charles whispered, turning around in Carlos’ arms so he could kiss him properly.

“Hey, guys,’ came Daniel’s voice from the other side of the room, ‘You’re going to miss the show!”

Both Charles and Carlos stopped and looked over at the bed where Lando had joined Daniel, kneeling in-between his legs facing away from them. He looked over his shoulder at Carlos who gave him an encouraging smile and nod. Turning back to Daniel, he seemed to take a deep breath before moving up onto all fours. He leaned forward and captured Daniel’s lips in a passionate kiss before moving down his body towards his groin. Carlos watched entirely captivated as Lando arched his back, exposing the back of his thighs inch by inch. By the time he reached Daniel’s dick, Lando’s whole ass was exposed, his hips jerking ever so slightly as if searching for friction. Carlos’ mouth watered as he watched the other drivers, Daniel’s face a picture of ecstasy as Lando sucked enthusiastically on his cock with his hole on show.

“We can’t just let them have all the fun,’ Charles whispered, pulling Carlos closer to the bed before reaching for a side drawer in the bedside cabinet and pulling out a small bottle of lube, throwing it onto the sheets.

“Of course,’ Carlos said, grinning widely.

Charles positioned him so he was sitting next to Daniel before sinking down and pulling apart Carlos’ robe, exposing his dick. Carefully, he grasped it in his hand as if he were sizing it up before tentatively licking the head. The way he swirled his tongue around it before sinking his head down was absolutely sinful and Carlos let out a shaky sigh, trying not to let this be over too soon. He chanced a look at Lando and gulped: his hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyes were half-lidded in concentration, trying his best to swallow down as much of Daniel’s prick as possible. His hand that wasn’t holding the dick steady was clutching Daniel’s thigh, his thumb tracing over the tattoos there.

Now he was sat next to him, Carlos heard every single one of the small sounds that Daniel was making, tiny whimpers when Lando did something good and the near constant stream of ‘yes baby, fuck that’s good’ that he was whispering under his breath.

Carlos’ head thudded back against the headboard as Charles sucked him particularly well, his tongue massaging the underbelly of his cock as his mouth moved up and down. He was so sensitive, his skin seeming to tingle with every single touch when suddenly, Charles pulled off. Carlos groaned, only to see that Daniel had pushed Lando off of him as well and began to wonder once again what the other men were planning.

“Right, time to swap!’ Daniel said brightly (although still sounding a little out of breath) before he sat all the way up and swapped places with Charles.

Daniel dumped himself in Carlos’ lap, putting his arms over his shoulders and smiling widely.

“Hello again,’ he said before diving right in with a brutal kiss.

Carlos was ready for it this time and instantly brought his hands up to Daniel’s face, trying his best to fight for dominance in this kiss. Competitive spirit was a basic job requirement for any F1 driver and Carlos couldn’t help but try to force Daniel to submit to the kiss. Opening one eye just to check on what Charles and Lando were doing, he was surprised to see that Lando was now in Daniel’s spot with Charles sat in his lap kissing down his neck. He could see their dicks peeking out of their robes, lazily rubbing against each other but neither of them actively seeking to end their pleasure just yet. That was in sharp contrast to him and Daniel as the other man had just started full-on grinding down against him, sharp breaths punctuating every single kiss.

“Charles and I have a brilliant plan,’ Daniel said, one hand moving against the surface of the bed looking for something until he picked up the lube, ‘We’re both ready to go if you want.”

Carlos’ brain short-circuits for a second.

“You mean…you’re both prepared?’ He asked, looking at Lando who stared back at him with wide, excited eyes.

“Yes, we wanted to make up for that time we left you both with blue balls on the beach,’ Charles joked and, having almost forgotten that had happened, Carlos let out a laugh.

“I mean, we both had each other,’ Lando said in a matter-of-fact way but he was obviously struggling to contain his excitement.

“Are you trying to talk your way out of this?’ Charles teased and Lando quickly shook his head.

“No way, I’m just…making sure this is definitely something you want to do,’ he said and Charles smiled at him warmly.

“Of course,’ he said, kissing Lando deeply.

Carlos turned back to Daniel.

“And you?’ He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“C’mon man, this was obviously my idea,’ Daniel said, ‘I’ve been dying to get your cock inside me since I first saw it!”

“Oh,’ Carlos replied, not being able to form much more of a coherent sentence than that, ‘Well that’s fine then.”

Daniel went to reach into the bedside table before hesitating.

“You guys are both clean right?’ He asked, ‘I mean, I know we’ve all touched dicks before, which was pretty irresponsible to be honest, but just to make sure.”

Carlos and Lando both nodded and Daniel moved back to his original position on Carlos’ lap.

“Well that makes things a bit more interesting,’ he said with a grin, passing the lube to Carlos, ‘Lube yourself up.”

Carlos looked at the bottle questioningly before squirting some of the liquid onto his hand. Instead of going for his cock however, he moved his hand between Daniel’s legs, found his hole and rubbed his finger against it. Daniel gasped, the lube probably feeling quite cold against his sensitive rim but as Carlos easily pushed two fingers inside he groaned loudly.

“I told you, we’re all good,’ he said, putting his hands on Carlos’ shoulders to steady himself.

“I just need to see for myself,’ Carlos said, crooking and scissoring his fingers inside of Daniel just to make really sure.

He turned to Lando and Charles and saw him doing the same thing, watching in awe and Charles writhed around slightly on his fingers with his eyes clenched shut. They made eye contact and smiled at each other, as if neither of them could believe that they were even in this situation.

“Right, that’s enough,’ Daniel said breathlessly, ‘Time to do the deed.”

Carlos rolled his eyes but obliged, slicking up his dick with the rest of the lube that had dripped down his hand before lining it up with Daniel’s hole. He watched Lando do the same and entirely in sync, Charles and Daniel lowered themselves. The tight slide was almost unbearably good and Carlos found himself letting out a long moan in pleasure. Lando seemed to be having the same problem, the small whimpers he was making punctuated by Charles’ soothing words as he caressed his scalp.

“How’s that?’ Daniel asked once Carlos was full sheathed inside of him.

“So good,’ Carlos said, gripping onto Daniel’s hips tightly, ‘So fucking good Dan.”

“Uh-huh,’ Daniel said smugly but with an edge of breathlessness.

He began to move slightly, just a small tilt of the hips at first but soon Carlos began to meet his thrusts and the pair of them got into a rhythm. Carlos could hear Lando panting and looked over, watching as Charles full on rode the younger man’s cock like it was a sport, his head thrown back and body rippling with effort as they moaned in tandem. It was all Lando could do to just hold onto the Monegasque’s hips.

“He looks so good doesn’t he,’ Daniel said to Carlos once he realised he was looking, never once letting the rhythm between them falter, ‘Rides dick like he was fucking made to do it.”

Daniel’s thrusts begin to speed up as if he’s trying to emulate Charles’ technique and Carlos could barely keep up but he tried his best.

“Fuck, Lando, touch me!’ Charles cried out, both hands moving up to tangle with his hair as his hips continued on at their absolutely brutal pace.

Lando obliged and after twenty seconds of the combined sensations, Charles came with a shout. Lando followed not long after, groaning loudly as Charles ground down against him through his entire orgasm. Carlos felt so close, watching his boyfriend come apart like that after so much teasing and reached a hand towards Daniel who seemed as if he were feeling the same way. Taking his prick in his grasp, it only took three strokes before Daniel made a long keen of pleasure, his come spurting all the way up to Carlos’ chest. The tight squeeze of pressure against his dick pushed Carlos over the edge and he found his own orgasm ripple through him, erratically thrusting into the tight heat above him until every nerve ending in his body was screaming out in over-sensitivity.

All four of them were panting, sweaty and sated, no-one yet wanting to move from their positions in the bed. Carlos looked over at Lando, laying peacefully with his eyes closed before reaching out a hand and stroking his face. Lando leaned into the touch, smile wide and brought up his hand to cover Carlos’ own.

“Ugh, I just felt your dick twitch inside me at that Carlos, you soppy bastard,’ Daniel said, groaning as he slipped off where he was perched on said penis, ‘Now if you don’t mind, I can feel your come sliding out of me so I’m going to go and clean up.”

“I second that,’ Charles said, also sliding off of Lando and the two drivers raced each other to the ensuite bathroom on the other side of the room.

Lando and Carlos looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

“They really are something else,’ Lando said, voice filled with affection.

“Agreed,’ Carlos said, pulling Lando close and curling around him now that there were no other human beings stopping them from doing so.

Pressing a kiss to Lando’s forehead, Carlos couldn’t help but feel incredibly lucky for the situation he had found himself in.

“You’re amazing,’ he whispered into Lando’s hair, trailing a hand down his side and resting it there, ‘And if you ever want to have sex with me like that, just ask.”

“Are you serious?’ Lando asked, propping himself up on his elbow with excitement written all across his face, ‘Because that was pretty awesome.”

“Of course,’ Carlos said, shrugging easily, ‘Is natural and fun to try different things.”

Lando nodded thoughtfully and Carlos hoped this was a good sign. It was at that point that Daniel and Charles exited the bathroom and the former jumped on the other pair shouting ‘Doggy pile’. They all laughed, limbs flying everywhere and all of them feeling at home.

Once they all calmed down, they just lay on the bed, enjoying the presence of each other once more. Carlos looked around and smiled widely.

“What are you smiling for?’ Lando asked when he looked up from where he had been lying on the other man’s chest.

Carlos kissed him squarely on the lips.

“Just thinking about how great you are,’ he said, grinning widely when Lando groaned.

“So cheesy!’ He said, flicking a small bit of pepper at him.

“You haven’t heard anything!’ Charles said from his position curled around Lando’s back, pointing a finger at Daniel who was cuddling into Carlos’ other side, ‘This man is the King of Cheesy!”

“Hey, hey, I thought you loved my jokes and compliments!’ Daniel said with a pout.

“I mean, I like them,’ Charles said a little bit shyly, ‘But that doesn’t mean I can’t find them equally embarrassing!”

Carlos and Lando laughed at the other couple bickering over the top of them, feeling blissfully and completely home.

*

After a while lazing around and coming down from their orgasmic highs, Lando’s stomach began to grumble so loudly it could be heard from across the room. Daniel ordered them all room service (“My treat for you guys being such treats”) and they actually sat around the dining table by the kitchen to eat. It was surreal to Carlos to be sat around a table with these men that he had spent so many nights just breaking off pieces of protein bars with, sitting on the forest floor and staring up at the starry sky. The memories of the island brought back an interesting thought.

“Have you bought that island yet Dan?’ He jokingly asked the man sat opposite him whose face instantly brightened.

“Did I not send you a photo?’ He asked incredulously, standing up and searching for his obviously abandoned phone, ‘Hold on, here we fucking go.”

Daniel unlocked his phone (the background of which was a photo of himself and Charles pulling faces with funny hats on) and opened up a tab, wordlessly handing the device over to Carlos who scrolled through the images. Lando peered over his shoulder curiously. The first few photos were of a white sandy beach with a turquoise blue sea stretching out in front of it. Palm trees dotted along the shore assured Carlos that it was definitely tropical. The next couple of photos were of a modern-looking white villa which had a view of the previously seen beach. There was a pool, a games room, several living rooms complete with comfy looking couches and flatscreen TVs. Eventually Carlos scrolled through to the photos of the master bedroom, complete with a super king sized bed and a jacuzzi bath in the ensuite.

“That looks amazing!’ Lando said to Daniel who nodded excitedly.

“Yeah, I knew it was perfect the moment I saw it!’ He exclaimed before suddenly turning shy and looking at Charles for reassurance, ‘We were hoping…”

“We were hoping you two would like to stay with us there over the Summer break?’ Charles asked, taking over from Daniel who actually looked a bit worried.

“Hell yeah we will!’ Lando practically shouted before turning to Carlos, ‘Right? You definitely want to go?”

Carlos looked at Daniel who was still looking a little apprehensive despite Lando’s obvious excitement.

“You were scared we’d say no to that?’ He asked incredulously and Daniel groaned in embarrassment.

“I didn’t really know what you two want from this,’ he said, gesturing between the two pairs of drivers, ‘Like, if it was just a sex thing or just a ‘We’re castaways and this is the only way we can deal with the tension on this Goddamn island’ thing. It probably sounds stupid but…asking you to go on holiday with us is kind of bigger than all the sexy stuff. Not that that’s not great too!”

Carlos smiled at Daniel, reaching across the table and taking Daniel’s hand. Lando took his free one while he also reached across the table to grasp Charles’ outstretched palm.

“There is nothing to be worried about Daniel,’ Carlos said softly, ‘No matter what happens, we will always have your back. And how could we say no to an island holiday?”

Everyone laughed and Carlos joined in, giving the hands he was holding a comforting squeeze before letting go and placing an arm around Lando’s shoulder.

“Well that’s all settled up then,’ said Daniel, raising a glass of water, ‘To the Fucking Awesome Foursome!”

“Is that what you call us?’ Lando asked as he also raised his glass.

“He’s already made the group chat,’ Charles whispered conspiratorially across the table, ‘It’s just me and him at the moment but he was waiting to ask you so he could add you. He’s really proud of it.”

“Shut the fuck up,’ Daniel said to Charles, tapping him lightly on the arm but his words are friendly and he bends over to give him a little kiss on the cheek, ‘Now cheers!”

Carlos sat back and observed the other three men interacting together and wondered, not for the first, second or even third time, how he got so lucky to be surrounded by such amazing people. Knowing that there was a future for them, whatever it would be, seemed daunting, especially within their line of work. However in that moment all he could concentrate on was the gentle press of Daniel’s foot against his bare ankle, Charles’ bright smile directed at him and the warmth of Lando’s shoulders under his arm.

He was truly happy and in that moment, that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINISHED! This is probably my favourite piece of smut I've ever written, jesus christ. What started out as just a drabble has turned into a massive 29,000 word beast. Thank you SO SO much to everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookedmarked, ANYTHING, it honestly means the world to me, especially as I've enjoyed writing this story so much. I have a sequel planned so please don't be worried about never seeing the Fucking Awesome Foursome again because you will! Once again, thank you and I hope to see you guys again soon <3


End file.
